The Yuletide Excursion
by 123justafan
Summary: Penny gets the idea that it would be fun to have Christmas at Wyatt's hunting cabin. Things happen
1. Chapter 1

**The Yuletide Excursion**

 **Just a little something for the Holidays. I promise not too long this time.**

Penny walked through the door of the cabin to find Leonard sitting on the large sofa across from the fireplace. A large fire was already burning and she could smell the sweet aroma of mulled cider. As she shed her winter coat and mittens, a shiver overtook her. Quickly hanging her coat on a hook by the door she made her way to the sofa and reached over her husband's shoulders and down into his shirt as she kissed his cheek. "Hi Sweetie, sorry I'm late".

Leonard practically jumped off the sofa. "GEEZ! Your hands are like ICE!"

Penny walked to the firerplace and held out her hands to the warmth giggling. "It's cold outside silly. I TOLD you it was like this in Nebraska in the middle of December. It wasn't my idea to take that visiting professor job".

Leonard joined his wife by the fire. "As I recall, it was YOUR company that wanted YOU to get this new sales division off the ground."

Penny lifted her blouse and unbuckled her pants turning and lowering her pants to warm her behind. "You didn"t have to say yes when I asked to come here."

Leonard frowned as he listened and watched his wife warm her rear end. "It's your first job after your promotion". He looked again as his wife warmed by the fire. "And you are going to get them to get you a car with seat warmers". He then thought. "Or I could warm you up".

Penny pulled up her pants. "It was more of an end of year bonus than a promotion. It was more like nobody else wanted to come out here in the middle of winter and we haven't been home in a while." She saw the sly look on her husband's face. "I'll be right back." Penny then went down the hall to their room.

Leonard was now hopeful of what might happen next. He quickly went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Once he returned to the living room, he poured the wine into the glasses and placeef them on an end table and sat on the sofa.

Penny came back into the room to the wide eyes of her husband. "Oooh, wine and a nice fire, how romantic."

Leonard was speechless. Penny came and sat next to him. She was wearing her full length flannel pajamas, pants and top along with a pair of hello kitty slippers. She reached up and took the comforter from the back of the couch and wrapped in it. Penny then looked at Leonard. "Okay Sweetie, warm me up."

Leonard had no better idea than to just wrap his arms around his wife. Penny smiled and snuggled into his shoulder after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "There, all comfy cozy"!

Penny sighed. "I got a text from Amy today. She wanted to know if they could come out for the holidays."

Leonard looked down at his wife and frowned. "I was hoping for a cooper free Holiday."

Penny sat up. "What about all that stuff you said about Saturnalia?"

Leonard looked at Penny. "Actually, Saturnalia was an ancient Roman festival in honor of the god Saturn, held on 17 December of the Julian calendar and later expanded with festivities through to 23 December. Being that we are in Nebraska, and the region was primarily settled by European Germanic peoples, we are celebrating Yuletide."

Penny scrunched her nose. "What's the difference?"

Leonard smiled. "Let's see if I remember." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "In Roman mythology, Saturn was an agricultural deity who was said to have reigned over the world in the Golden Age, when humans enjoyed the spontaneous bounty of the earth without labor in a state of innocence. The revelries of Saturnalia were supposed to reflect the conditions of the lost mythical age. Saturnalia is also the holiday, in which people, during the winter, conserved the kindling of mother nature by bringing evergreens into their home. "

He easily could see that Penny was not grasping much. "Yule was an indigenous midwinter festival celebrated by the Germanic peoples. Yuletide was and is a festival observed for the celebration of the god Odin. The first toast was drunk to Odin for victory and power to the King. The second to the gods Njordr and Freyer for good harvests and peace. There was also an Anglo-Saxon event that focused on collective female beings on what is now Christmas Eve that has been seen as further evidence of a fertility event during the midwinter Yule period."

Penny frowned. "What?"

Leonard smiled. "It's a big party, LOTS of fun. Christmas trees, drinks, lots of food and... its a party!"

Penny smiled. "That's what I was getting at. We're here anyway. And they want to come, OOOHH I know, we could have it here at the cabin! Have Mom and Dad come here instead of at the farm... PLEASE! it'll be so much fun!" She could easily see that Leonard was not going to be easily swayed. "Oh c'mon, how bad could it be? It will be like the olden days. Amy will love it. The cabin is even made of logs. and we could pretend that we're the Log Cabin in the Woods."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Little house on the Prairie"

Penny huffed. "Yeah except that this cabin isn't so little and there isn't any prairie around here, just woods. So anyway, we can bring some board games to keep Sheldon amused, and we could make snow angels. You know it's beautiful up here at night and SO quiet!"

Leonard smiled. "Well Sheldon IS easily distracted. But we are NOT playing Never Have I Ever. The last time we did that with Amy and Sheldon in a cabin in the woods it started an argument." He saw Penny's eyes light up. "And as for quiet, Were you even listening to yourself last night?"

Penny blushed. "Awww c'mon. I can be quiet."

Leonard now was the one frowning. "Sheldon caught in a cabin in the middle of nowhere in NEBRASKA, in the COLD, Without his electronics."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, fun! Besides, Since Dad let them put that Cell tower up on the ridge, and you keep making your Lab Top a hot spot charging the batteries in the car we're not off the grid anymore. Dad has a generator. All we need is to get some gas to run it."

Penny suddenly became very animated. "We have to go chop down a tree. We can put it in the corner away from the fireplace. And we can put boughs of Holly and Pine around. With all the candles and oil lamps it will be so pretty! We'll have everyone here for Christmas Dinner. It'll be GREAT! You'll see. Dad probably has some Venison and Rabbit. Mom will bake some pies. We have the big fireplace. Randle will probably bring some hootch. Denise and Frank and Benny will help! Hey can bring some ribbons and decorations."

Leonard hugged Penny. "You do realize that Yuletide extends for two months."

Penny looked slightly horrified. "TWO MONTHS!? I thought there were only twelve DAYS to Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Started**

 **The group starts to get together. Penny want's to make this a special Holiday and nothing is going to stoop her. I do not own any of the recognized characters from The big Bang Theory.**

Penny and Leonard were in a bit of a quandary. The Big decision was who was going to go to the airport to collect Sheldon and Amy. Penny was not about to admit it to Leonard, but the agreement that Amy and Sheldon visit for the Holidays was pre-agreed upon by the two girlfriends. As soon as Leonard had agreed, Penny had reached for her phone and called her bestie to confirm their plan.

This all led to where they were right now. When Penny hung up her phone, she turned to her husband and proceeded to strip him of his clothes and snuggled in tight. The affect on Leonard rubbing up close to his wife in her flannels was readily apparent. The feeling of Penny's soft but firm body with just a thin smooth material between them was surprisingly erotic. Leonard quickly found his hands beneath her pants and found she had neglected to put on panties. Penny smiled into their kiss as she felt Leonard squeeze her bottom.

What followed, was something they both had come quite used to, each knowing just how to pleasure each other. Heavy petting easily gave way to more rigorus activity that raised their temperature to a point where Penny needed to be shed of her pajamas and they moved to the floor in front of the fire. As the candlelight in the room diminished, they were now silhouetted against the fire as their efforts increased. As their love making came to its inevitable and predictable climax, the embers settled into a warming glow. Leonard reached and pulled the comforter over their bodies as he pulled Penny close and they fell into a contented sleep.

Penny had uncharacteristically woke first. Reaching for her Pajama top, she donned it and went to find the bathroom.

Leonard was aroused from sleep by Penny leaving their comfortable cocoon of blankets. Looking around, he found the flannel bottoms Penny was wearing the night before and put them on. Hearing a comotion in the kitchen, he focused his attention in that direction. Leonard stopped in his tracks as he came upon the sight of his wife reaching up for a mixing bowl in the cupboard. Being the only piece of clothing she was wearing was the flannel top, and Penny was on her tip toes, the top had ridden up giving Leonard a perfect view of Penny's bare behind. When Leonard stepped close and tapped her on the behind, he questioned. "How are you not freezing your fanny off?"

Penny turned placing the bowl down and pulling Leonard in. "Well, I could ask for my bottoms back but then you might freeze your nuts off, and neither of us would want that to happen. I kinda like'em just the way they are." She then reached into Leonard's pants and fondled him. "Besides, with the stove lit, It's nice and warm in here. But if you're worried, I'll go get something to put on." Penny then left the room quickly returning wearing a bright reed pair of panties that still showed of her bottom.

After a nice breakfast and calling her parents, Penny convinced her Dad to pick up Sheldon and Amy from the airport. That left the task of getting the tree to her and Leonard.

* * *

Wyatt was the first to see Sheldon an Amy come through the security gates. Amy seemed to be a little worse for wear. Sheldon seemed a little put out.

Susan saw there might a problem brewing. "Hi kids, did you have a good flight?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Never take children on a plane flight".

Wyatt smiled. Noisy baby in the next seat?"

Amy looked into the face of her besties father. "I'll pretty sure Sheldon isn't a baby, but... okay".

Sheldon huffed. "I clearly asked for peanuts and was given cashews. They are clearly different in every imaginable context. Cashews grow on trees ass part of the cashew apple fruit. Peanuts are a legume and grow underground."

Amy looked disapprovingly at her husband. "Sheldon, I'm quite sure that your dissertation on all things NUTS was lost on the stewardess."

Sheldon didn't back down. "How else was she going to learn?"

Wyatt turned to his wife. "You have to say that he sure is an authority on nuts!"

Susan giggled. "That's enough about nuts. Let's get you into the car and off to the farm."

* * *

Penny put on an adorable pair of reindeer antlers as Leonard wore a pair of elf ears and a cute elf hat. They took a sleigh ride out to the tree farm and were now walking through the rows of trees trying to find the perfect one.

Penny trudged through the snow half way up her shin. "Okay Sweetie, now remember, the ceiling in the cabin is pretty tall so we need a big tree."

Leonard followed in Penny's footprints which was more like hopping from one hole in the snow to the next while looking down at the saw in his hand. "So, we have to cut it down? By ourselves. Alone. Just you and me."

Penny glanced back. "Relax! That saw is so sharp, it will cut through the tree trunk like butter".

Those words did little to calm Leonard's nerves. "If it will cut through solid wood, I could lose a finger".

Penny rolled her eyes as she turned and cvoncentraconcentrated on finding ther perfect tree. There were trees with bent trunks that wouldn't stand up in the tree stand. Some that actually looked like they had a waist line. Some that were too thin, of too wide. Some that looked more round than cone shaped. All the while, It was getting colder and Leonard was having more difficulty keeping up.

Suddenly, Penny stopped in front of a large Douglas Fir. She put a hand to her chest and gasped. "Oh my God, it's beautiful." She quickly ran completely around the tree. "Yup, this is definately the one. All you have to do is get down on the ground under the tree and cut it down."

Leonard's eyes went wide. You want ME to get under the tree and cut it down?"

Penny smiled giddy with anticipation of decorating the tree in the cabin. "Yeah, easy peasy!"

Leonard had little else to do but get down on the ground and shimmy under the lowest branches. With Penny's direction, he managed to get the lowest branches cut off exposing more of the trunk. He then turned his attention to cutting through the trunk. It didn't look all that complicated and he set himself to the task. If Leonard hahad thought about it, he would have started his cut on the opposite side of the tree. He hadn't noticed the slight downward grade to the land beneath the snow.

When the weight of the tree bound the blade of the saw, he shifted his position around the other side trying to get better leverage. The biggest factor though in bringing down the tree was asking Penny for help. Just as she was asked, a fact that Leonard would need to be reminded of later, Penny pushed on the tree to free the saw blade. Leonard then set to sawing once again. It was at this point that the lay of the land and Leonard's old nemesis came back to haunt him. Just as he made the final cut, the tree twisted out of Penny's grasp and toppled in the direction of the downward slope of the land, directly on top of Leonard.

Penny initially screeched then took hold of the tree started to pull at the branches. "Leonard, Leonard, are you okay!?"

Leonard had seen what was happening and tried to get out from under the tree only to be stopped in deeper snow as the tree came down upon him. He was now lying on his back in snow deeper than himself with a face full of Christmas Tree. "I really don't know, get this tree off off me."

Penny was torn between fear and laughter. The concern for her husband won the moment. "Sweetie, don't move!"

Leonard was trying to be calm. Nothing good would happen if he had an asthma attack right now. "I'm not sure that I can even if I wanted to".

Penny went about getting the tree off her husband first grabbing branches which accomplished nothing and then by grabbing hold of the trunk off the tree and sliding it off Leonard.

When she uncovered him the urge she had suppressed earlier had taken over and Penny began to laugh. Poor Leonard was encased in snow all around him. He looked up at his wife bent at the waist trying to catch her own breath. "This is NOT funny! Help me up."

Penny regained the slightest bit of control and stood at Leonard's feet reaching out to him. Leonard grabbed her hand and stood up only to watch Penny again break out into laughter. She pointed to the ground behind her husband. "Look! It's a perfect Leonard mold in the snow!" Penny then pulled the obviously humiliated Leonard into a hug.

Dragging the tree back to the wagon stop was a quiet affair with only the occasional giggle Penny dearly tried to control.

* * *

When they got the tree back to the cabin, things did NOT get better. Penny truly picked out a grand tree. the problem, however, was that she had overestimated the ability of the cabin to contain it.

When Leonard stood the tree in the stand, the top of the tree took a sharp turn to the right. "Houston, we have a problem."

Penny did an eye roll. "It's not that bad, all we have to do is cut off about two feet, and cut off a little from here and a little from there".

It was just about the end of Penny's statement when a small squirrel popped it's little head out near the top of the tree scaring Penny half to death and sending Leonard running for their room. To his surprise, Penny made it into the room first.

Penny stood on thed other side of the bed clutching a pillow. "Shut the door, shut the door, shut the door!"

Leonard did just that as he looked back at the bed leaning heavily on ther door while reaching into his right front pants pocket for his inhaler. "How did you get in here first?"

Penny looked terrified pointing at the door. "You have to go out there and get that thing out of the cabin".

Leonard was a little surprised by the urgency of Penny's statement. "Why me?"

Penny stood directly behind her husband. "It only has four legs Sweetie, nothing to be scared about".

Leonard peered back. "And TEETH".

Penny sighed. "Fine, we both go." She rummaged through the closet and came up with an old tennis racquet and a baseball bat. She then picked up the waste basket and handed the racquet and basket to Leonard. She immediately saw the questioning look on Leonard's face. "I got the bat, I need two hands."

What followed was something just short of pandemonium. Racquet flailing and bat swinging at what must have looked like Rocky the Flying Squirrel. At one point Penny and Leonard were back to back standing on the sofa watching for the next movement. Penny put down the bat and took the racquet. Leonard was not doing well using both and the racquet had more surface area for Penny to swing with. As it turned out, the little creature darted out from under a branch and Penny swung knocking it to the floor. While dazed, Leonard put the waste basket over it and he was trapped. It was just a matter of sliding a piece of card board from a box under the basket and they set the little fellow out into the snow. Penny gave Leonard a high five and a big hug which turned into another roll among the sheets and blankets.

* * *

Penny was riding Leonard hard with her hands on his shoulders her breasts just out of reach, he was holding onto her hips as he tried to keep up with her rhythm. He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and back down to her waist. She sat up straighter and looked down at a clearly fatigued Leonard. They were still literally joined at the hips as the motor of a truck could be heard coming closer. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit. That must be Denise and Frank. They were supposed to call before they left the farm so we would know when to expect them. They can't find us like this." She unceremoniously twisted getting off her husband and grabbed their clothes. "Put these on!"

Leonard winced at the action but did as he was requested. "Maybe we should use the bedroom more". The look he received back was not very understanding.

The couple managed to scoop up the blankets and place them on the sofa and properly button up their shirts and buckle their pants. The door to the cabin opened and "sure as shootin" Denise came into the cabin immediately casing the living room. "Let's see, rumpled blanket, half tucked in shirt, and the worst case of bed head I've seen in a while... no socks on. Damn!... if we could've been only five more minutes sooner.

Penny shot a glare at her sister then turned to her brother-in-law. "Thanks for coming Frank. Did you pick up the ornaments and lights from Mom and Dad's?"

Frank smiled at the look on Penny's now clearly blushing face as she twirled her hair into a quick bun. "Sure did, I'll go get them". Frank smiled and patted Leonard on the shoulder as he left to get from the truck. "Still got it Leonard, Good for you".

After some inventive pruning, the tree was settled in the stand waiting for everyone to come and put on its Holiday best. Penny took the bows from the lower part of the tree and wove them along the porch railing. Everything was starting to look beautiful. Penny smiled at her handiwork. "Now all we need is for Mom and Dad to show up with Amy and Sheldon." She turned to Denise who was in the kitchen. "Did you bring some Egg Nog?"

Denise smiled. "Got the Bourbon right here." She pulled the bottle of alcohol out of a bag to show her little sister.

Penny giggled. "Great! This is going to be so much fun!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. But the real Holiday's got in the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting up**

 **Penny, Leonard, their friends and family get ready to celebrate the season. I do not own any of the characters thought of and portrayed in the broadcast Television show The Big Bang Theory**

Wyatt, Susan, Amy and Sheldon made it up to the cabin. It was a small miracle that all four of them actually left the farm house. Sheldon was not exactly happy to find out he would have to leave the warm confines of Penny's childhood home.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon had come in on the earliest flight from LA to Omaha. It was at that time they were told that the Holiday celebration would happen up at the hunting cabin ratrather than the farmhouse. But first, the need e too stop at the farm to takee care of a few things and tok pick up the venison roast and and a couple of rabbits that were thawing for the big meal.

Susan came in through the door to see Leonard's former roommate wrapped in a blanket with his hat still pulled over his ears. "Well, the horses are fed. We better get going to the cabin."

Sheldon was immediately taken aback. "The CABIN?"

Amy saw that she should put Sheldon's fears to rest. "Yes, the cabin. We DID agree to come out here to Nebraska to spend the Holidays with our friends."

Sheldon interjected before Amy could continue. "Our friends?" He looked in the direction of Wyatt and Susan. "I think that we have spent an appropriate amount of time with and conversing with Penny's parents" He looked directly at Susan. "May we address you as Wyatt and Susan?"

Susan didn't know what she was letting herself in for but nodded anyway. "Yes Sheldon we are friends."

Wyatt looked more worried that his wife was getting him into something he was not easily going to get out of. Unfortunately for Wyatt, he had learned long ago that if Susan set her mind to something he better not take issue with it. He looked back at Sheldon and Amy with a somewhat defeated expression. "Sure son, we are friends".

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "Friends is one thing, being an actual family member is entirely different, even if my own father has died and I do have a void in the father area, I would think a more familiar relationship between us would be necessary for you to refer to me as son either legally or genetically. Penny is married to Leonard and I understand your other daughter is also married. I am quit sure of my biological parents, so unless you have another daughter, I would think we better just stay friends." Amy, Susan and Wyatt just stared back at Sheldon.

Amy sarcastically replied. "And the fact that you are actually married to ME has nothing to do with your ability to marry this fictitious other sister."

Wyatt put up his hands defensively. "I assure you there is NO other daughter... friends it is!"

Wyatt turned to his wife. "I understand from Leonard that the Cooper's had their boy tested and he's not crazy. If you ask me, they have different kinds of Doctors in Texas cause they got this one wrong." Susan just smiled and went to get ready for their trip to the cabin.

* * *

Frank had brought in the decorations and Penny and Denise started to trim the tree. Leonard went out to the truck and helped unload the gifts that would be exchanged. Wyatt was the first to enter the cabin opening the big front door and letting his wife pass him by with some of the fixins for a proper Christmas dinner.

Sheldon was the next to enter. "That is a bracing cold, an invigorating cold, LORD is it cold!"

Penny looked up to see two of her best friends. "You're Here!" The smile on her face was ear to ear. She dropped what she was doing and ran to give Amy a big hug.

Amy sighed. "It was a bit of a chore to keep Sheldon occupied before we passed the point of no return when it would take us longer to get back to the farm than come here."

Penny practically knocked Amy over when she put her arms around her friend. "I missed you guys. You have to tell me all about Halley and Joel. They must be getting SO big!"

Leonard placed some gifts on the floor. "Penny, We've only been here in Nebraska for a little over three weeks, You saw everybody at Thanksgiving at Howard and Bernadette's house".

Penny waived her hand at her husband as she pulled Sheldon in for a hug. "I know, I know, it's just that you get used to having someone to talk to about things."

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Is it such a chore to talk to your Husband? Am I that boring?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "GIRLY stuff!"

Wyatt came over and put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "A time will come son when you'll be wishing for nothing but silence and to be left alone".

Sheldon turned to the two men. "See? Now that is more appropriate. Leonard is actually your son. By marriage, but a clearly defined familial relation."

Penny smiled. "HEY! Don't start telling Leonard any of you're bad habits."

Susan chuckled. "Pay them no mind Sweetie, in time it will seem like Leonard won't even here you and you'll be right beside him."

Sheldon then looked over to Denise. "WRONG!"

Denise looked quizzically at her sister's tall friend. "Excuse me?"

Penny had made it over to Leonard's side. In unison, they exclaimed. "Here we go."

Sheldon walked over to the Christmas tree. "The ornaments must be equally placed from one another in order to reflect the optimum light given off by any bulb. The prismatic display will be much more appealing to the eye. Here, let me show you." Sheldon then took the ornament from Denise's hand and placed it in the area of one of the blue lights. He then started to take of the adjacent ornaments and rearrange the so he could produce the optimal affect. Each ornament was precisely six inches apart. He looked around for some help and saw Frank and Wyatt stealing away out the front door, both mumbling something about getting the barn ready for the horses. The only one left besides the three girls was Leonard. "Well, don't just stand there Leonard, Hop up on a stool and lets get to dressing this tree in ribbon."

Susan stepped up between her girls and Amy as they watched Sheldon rearrange the entire tree from the lights to the ornaments and finally stood in front of the tree holding gold laces ribbon. "Okay girls, that's enough, we have a Christmas dinner to prepare." Off to the kitchen they went. There was a venison roast and rabbit stew to make with roasted root vegetables and stuffing. The pies were also on the agenda so there was more than enough for the girls to make themselves busy. It wasn't long before there was the most delicious odors wafting out of the kitchen. Penny had settled onto a stool at the counter to peal the apples for the pie. Denise was helping her mother and the tow women were answering all of Amy's questions.

Everything was being cooked on a wood stove which lit Amy's face. "Everything is perfect, it's like we are a Little House on the Prairie!"

Penny smiled at her friend. "Big Cabin in the Woods". When she saw the questioning look on Amy, Denise and her mother, Penny shrugged. "Leonard and I already had this conversation". Everyone laughed and Penny smiled looking at the other women. She thought about her family here in Nebraska and her new family in Pasadena. All of them even though they weren't there. She could see Howard lighting his menorah one day at a time with his two kids. And he could see those same two kids being spoiled by the Rostenkowski's on Christmas. She could see Raj having a nice dinner set out for himself and Emily. It was a surprise to everyone that they had gotten back together, but Raj had set Emily down after they saw each other at the movie theater with a date. Neither really happy in their relationships. After Raj and Howard had their little falling out around Halley's first birthday, he had gotten a bit of a backbone and he let Emily know just how he felt about her dark side. Fortunately, he had also told her how she made him feel when they were alone and intimate and she had not found anyone that made her feel as special as he did. The new natural curl to his hair was also something she liked. Cinnamon would almost certainly be sitting along side with a bright red ribbon in her hair. Penny thought there was also a pretty good chance that Stewart and Lucy would also be at Raj's little party. Raj could never really resist planning something special and not inviting some of them over. Lucy and Stewart actually made for a very cute couple. Both so anxious, they would wind up just holding each other. Penny simply had the best of everything... almost... there was only one thing missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Even the best laid plans go awry**

 **As much as Penny wants to have fun with her friends and family on Christmas eve, sometimes things don't quite work out as well as she would wish.**

Everybody was sitting around. Susan came out of the kitchen. "Now, it's Christmas eve and we have the venison roast marinating overnight so it can go in the oven in the morning. The Rabbit is sitting in buttermilk to get any gaminess out of it. The pies are about to go into the oven so they will be ready for dissert tomorrow. Sheldon, the tree looks beautiful. Wyatt, I think you should whip up some egg nog and we can have nice chat by the fire."

Penny sat up straight. "I KNOW! We should go outside and play in the snow!"

Sheldon frowned "Outside? In the SNOW? OH... I don't think so."

Penny was like a kid. "AWWW C'MONNNN!" She turned to her husband. "Leonard! You'll come right?"

Leonard looked on, half terrified. "Ummmm, sure?"

Denise laughed. "You don't seem so sure there brother-in-law."

Frank looked on. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Penny was now really excited. "We can go out by the pond, it's been pretty cold".

Sheldon now interjected. "From What I experienced since we left the last semblance of civilization, back in CALIFORNIA, I'd say you are correct. It's been pretty cold... and it feels like it has been cold since the last ICE AGE!"

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, you can go outside for a short while."

Penny turned her attention to her sister. "Remember when we would play tag in the snow by the woods?

Denise giggled. "Yeah, and then we would play hide and seek."

Leonard laughed. "Wouldn't the tracks in the snow be something of a dead giveaway?"

Penny smiled. "I tell you what, we can play as teams and then you can find out!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny led Leonard by the hand and over to a new patch of fallen snow, turning around and falling back moving her arms and legs making what looked like the perfect snow angel. She looked up at her husband. "C'mon, it's fun! More fun than getting squashed by a Christmas Tree!"

The giggles were too much for Leonard. He had a mind to show Penny that she wasn't the only one that grew up with snow in the winter. Leonard turned and fell back into the snow and moved his arms and legs just like Penny did.

When they got up, Penny put her arms around Leonard's waist. "Look! they're holding hands!" As Leonard looked down at the two snow angles, he could plainly see that Penny's Angel's left hand was pushed up right next to where he had made the right hand of his snow angel. Penny gave Leonard a quick kiss on the cheek and went off onto the deeper snow.

* * *

They were followed not so quickly by Amy and Denise. Frank and Sheldon would have nothing to do with the hijinks that Penny seemed to have planned. Denise saw the snow angels and rolled her eyes just as a snow ball came her way and hit her right in the shoulder. Turning quickly, Denise could see Penny turning and running through the snow while laughing.

* * *

Leonard tried to keep up with Penny following her steps into the snow. Suddenly her tracks seemed to stop. He could plainly see that Penny had stopped from running away. Her last tracks had her feet beside each other indicating she was just standing in one place. Leonard looked around in every direction and saw nothing. It was like Penny had just disappeared, or was some transported from the last spot he could see her tracks. The transporter idea was not lost on him although he really knew that was just a fanciful thought.

Suddenly, a giggle from above caused Leonard to gaze upward to the outcrop of stone just before him. Penny was standing with her feet shoulder width apart, mittens balled into fists resting on her hips and gazing off into the distance while still keeping an eye on her befuddled husband. Trying to sound as authoritative as she could without breaking into a full laugh, Penny managed to get out a few words. "Beam me up Scotty!"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he saw Penny double over in laughter at the sight of his confused look. "Kirk never actually said those words!"

Penny caught her breath as she grabbed her stomach taking a few deep breaths. "What?"

Leonard smiled at the sight of his wife. She was clearly proud of herself. "Kirk never said those words. He said stuff like Mr. Scott, beam me up, or Three to beam up, or Scotty, now would be a good time to beam me up... but he never said Beam me up Scotty". He watched as Penny frowned. "Not important, how did you get up there anyway?"

Penny smiled once again. "I hopped up onto the rocks. You were wondering how we could play hide and seek in the snow and I said I would show you. Well, THAT is how you play hide and seek in the snow! Randle and Denise were never very good at it. Mostly I won and they would get mad and go back to the cabin or the house." Penny bent down to give Leonard a hand. "C'mon, I'll help ya. They'll NEVER find us!"

Penny gave Leonard her hand and pulled him up onto the outcropping of rock. It was totally exposed due to the wind clearing it's surface. It was places just like this that Penny knew of and took advantage of to hide her tracks from her brother and sister. Leonard stood and immediately felt the wind coming up. "Its a bit colder up here, maybe we should go back."

Penny giggled. "And let them win? NO WAY! C'mon". She waved at Leonard to follow her. They clambered along the rocks until they came to an overlook. Penny sat down and reached for her husband to sit by her. Leonard sat and Penny put her head on Leonard's shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulder. Penny gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "It's so beautiful up here. You can look down at the fields to the other farms and down to the river. The feeder streams start up here you know. There's one not too far. It's really pretty. There's a little waterfall and collecting pond and everything." Penny was now beaming with the biggest smile. "C'mon! you HAVE to see it!"

Leonard could never get enough of Penny when she was this excited. She seemed so very happy. He followed as best he could. His footing was not nearly as good as hers and he had to keep one eye on Penny while making sure he didn't fall down. They got to the base of the waterfall and Leonard could easily see why Penny thought it was so beautiful. The flow of the waterfall was very slight, almost all of the water was frozen with the cold winter temperature. It really was a sight to see. The collecting pool and the stream were also frozen and this particular spot in the woods seemed truly magical.

Penny sat on a pile of wood at the side of the pond. "Randle used to play hockey here with his friends." She got up and slid onto the ice, twirling as she made her way away from the shore. "Denise and I would skate around just to bother the boys".

Leonard laughed. "I'm sure that was cute, but don't you think it's a little dangerous? Out there on the ice? It might be thin in spots."

Penny rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Daddy!"

Leonard stood up and wandered over toward where Penny was. Unfortunately, it happened to be near where the water underneath was flowing from the waterfall to the stream. The ice was thinner and easily cracked under Leonard's weight.

Penny looked in horror as her husband slipped down into the water. "LEONARD!"

* * *

Back near the cabin, Amy and Denise were following Penny and Leonard's tracks as they led away from the cabin and into the woods. Denise turned to Amy. "Penny always did this. She made a bee line into the woods hoping that she could cover her tracks. Well, this time it won't work. There's too much snow."

Amy was following as best she could, wrapped in her own arms trying to keep as warm as she could. It was true she had spent some winters back east while she was going to Harvard. but her blood was thinned out enough by the warm weather in Southern California that she was not used to the cold AT ALL. "Are you sure you can see good enough? It seems to be getting darker. Will Penny give up after a while? This might not be such a good idea, just don't tell Sheldon I said so."

* * *

Penny watched as Leonard went under the water. To her relief, he bobbed up flailing his arms just a few seconds later. She quickly made her way to the shore and looked around feverously for something to help Leonard out of the pool of water. Penny ran to a fallen tree and to her own surprise, she grabbed one of the branches and broke it clean off with only one hard tug. Running to the edge of the water she could see Leonard trying to make his way to the shore. He wasn't particularly deep in the water, but the ice was now becoming a hindrance. He couldn't get on top of the ice, and he couldn't swim or even easily walk to shore. Penny crept to the edge of the ice and held out the branch to her husband. Leonard took hold and Penny started to pull him toward her. With the two of them working together, Leonard found his way to the shore and Penny pulled him up on the bank of the pool.

Leonard was shivering hard and quick. Penny tried to rub his arms. "Leonard, you're freezing. We have to get you back to the cabin." Leonard could do nothing more than to nod in agreement. Penny was sure she could hear his teeth chattering. After only a few steps, Leonard slipped on the rocks and fell, Hitting his head losing his balance and falling away from Penny. When Penny got to him she held him tight. "Sweetie, we have to get you inside." The wind had picked up and it had started to snow as the daylight was waning. "Penny shook Leonard as she tried to get his attention. "Sweetie... Sweetie, Dad has a hunting blind close by. It's closer than the cabin. Let's get there and get out of the weather". Leonard nodded weakly and the pair walked back toward the waterfall.

* * *

Amy and Denise went back to the cabin to find that Penny and Leonard were not back yet. Denise shook off her coat as Amy was being held by Sheldon. "This is just like her! She never could put up with losing. Now where did it get her? Where are they?

Susan looked at Wyatt. "Where are they? The weather is rolling in, it's Christmas Eve and they aren't back yet."

Wyatt and Frank put on their coats and boots. "We'll find them. Call Randle and tell him to bring up the Horses. The snow's coming in quick and we wont get far with the truck." With that the two large men walked out into the weather.

The atmosphere in the cabin became very quiet. Susan finished the pies while Amy and Denise chatted quietly about little things. Sheldon stood steadfast by the picture window looking out into the night. Amy came up from the side and put a hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "Come over to the couch and sit down with a cup of tea."

Sheldon didn't move an inch from the concentration he had on the weather outside. "He knows what to do he's not inexperienced".

Amy looked up at her husband. "What are you saying Sheldon?"

Sheldon kept his attention out the window. "Leonard. He has experience in the cold desolate outdoors. He will not let anything happen to them." Susan and Denise came over. Sheldon could feel their eyes on him. "It will be like our trip to the North Pole. It was so cold. One night we had no heat. He'll know what to do. We researched how to make igloos and how to protect yourself against animals and wind. They will be fine."

Susan took Sheldon by the arm and brought him to the couch as the girls followed. "Penny's no slouch either you know. That girl would stay out in the snow until she would turn blue".

Denise giggled. "She would always stay out too long. Skiing, snow shoeing, ice skating. She loved the out doors. Then she would finally come inside and put her ice cube feet on me to warm up. Especially at night. She would come into my room and crawl in next to me in bed just to be warm".

Susan smile. "She always wanted hot cocoa with the little marshmallows when she came in". Suddenly the room became very quiet. Susan sighed heavily. "Where are they?!"

* * *

Out in the snow, Wyatt and Frank made sure they did not lose sight of each other. The going was getting rough as the snow falling started to get very much harder and the wind was picking up. With the daylight now pretty much gone Frank came up to Wyatt. "We have to go back".

Wyatt looked at his son-in-law. "We can't leave them out here. She's my baby girl".

Frank turned to his father-in-law. "Wyatt! This is doing no good. We don't even know where we're going. Before we lose our way completely, we have to go back. We can look in the morning. When the sun comes back up. We don't have any idea where they might be. It'll do no good if we get lost out here too. Penny's a strong girl and know these woods as good as anybody and Leonard is smarter than any one of us. For all we know, Penny and Leonard are already back at the cabin."

Reluctantly, Wyatt could see no flaw in Frank's words. The two men went back to the cabin, following their own tracks which were getting harder and harder to follow as the snow and wind slowly covered them up.

* * *

Penny and Leonard made there way to the hunting blind. Leonard had fallen into the gathering snow making their way that much longer. It didn't help much that he was soaked from falling through the ice at the pond. As they reached the blind, Penny saw that it was half covered in snow. The wind had drifted it in pretty well. She sat Leonard away from the wind and could see that he was shivering more than ever. She needed to get him inside. It took a little time, but Penny managed to crack open the door and squeezed them both inside. Leonard moved over to what looked like a bench and leaned over holding himself trying not to shiver. Penny could see that the wind was blowing through the cracks in the wall above the drifted snow. She needed to stop the wind.

* * *

Susan heard a noise on the porch. Denise ran to her mother's side while Amy and Sheldon watched from the couch. The door opened letting Wyatt and Frank come in. The look on their faces said all that needed to be said. Susan and Denise went to hold their men as Amy pulled Sheldon closer.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in the story. So many things. A bit of a block, work and the actual Holiday's. I've worked out a few things and will try to be more prompt on updates, but we will have to see. Thanks for following and waiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Making it through the night.**

 **Each of the couples have their own troubles to deal with. Each with their own obstacles. Some physical and some emotional. All striving for the same happy ending. Getting there is now the problem at hand. I do not own any of the characters from The Big Bang Theory, but it sure is fun to play with them every now and again.**

Penny knew she had to do something quickly. She went over to Leonard. Since he hit his head, he seemed to be very quiet and sleepy. Penny sat with her husband trying to warm him. "Sweetie you have to wake up. I need you to stay awake" Penny was beginning to worry about Leonard having a concussion after hitting his head when he fell.

Leonard opened his eyes and tried to smile. "It's so cold".

Even though the temperature wasn't different, it felt so much better in the blind than outdoors because they were protected from the cold blowing wind. Penny pried open the door trying to let in as little wind as possible. She had to stop the wind. Once outside, Penny went to the windward side and saw that the snow was slowly piling up. She reached down and started to grab as much snow as she could and throw it up to where the blind wall was still exposed, pressing it into the cracks. Once she seemed to cover the wall with snow, she kept throwing snow at it covering the wall thicker. She was beginning to have difficulty feeling her fingers even in her mittens. Penny wasn't going to be happy until she finished the job. Grabbing more handfuls of snow, Penny pushed the snow into the cracks of the wall as hard as she could. She kept up pushing snow at the shelter until it started to look like an igloo or a snow house. Penny knew she could do more but she needed to warm up her hands. She went back into the shelter and saw Leonard huddled into a corner. He wasn't moving. Penny bent before him. "Sweetie, PLEASE wake up." Penny kissed Leonard and could feel how cold he was.

Penny looked around. There was a locker that she opened and pulled out some blankets. She turned to Leonard. "Sweetie, these are thermal lined. You need to cover up, but you need to take off those wet clothes." Leonard looked paler than she had ever seen him. She cupped Leonard's face in her hands and hissed him. "Sweetie, please wake up. I need you to help me." Her hands started to burn from the cold. With no better thought, Penny pushed her hands into her pants against her warm skin. She immediately felt the transfer of heat. Once she could feel her fingers, she went back to help Leonard.

Leonard moved slightly almost fighting Penny as she tried to get his wet clothes off. Penny began to feel tears in her eyes. "Leonard Baby, please help me. You're freezing." Leonard opened his eyes and nodded. Penny managed to get his clothes off and wrapped her husband in the dry blankets. Penny went back to the locker and pulled out a small heat stove. She quickly looked for one of the starter logs that were supposed to be there but found none. Penny needed to find something to burn. She needed to get outside and find some wood.

Penny went back out into the cold and felt her way to the leeward side of the blind and felt that there were some tree boughs lying about under the snow, there was also a pile of old leaves. First, Penny piled some of the boughs against the blind hoping that they would keep the piled snow from blowing away. She then quickly took as many leaves as she could and went back into the shelter. She also brought with her some twigs, bark and small branches. Penny looked at what she had brought back in with her and looked around. The light she was using from her phone helped. She had turned it down to save battery and even dimly lit she could find what she needed. There was a vent pipe up through the roof that connected to the stove. She only hoped it wasn't plugged at all. Penny connected the pipe to the stove and stuffed some of the leaves and bark into the stove. Looking in the locker again, she found a silver striker canister still filled with matches. After a few strikes, the twigs and leaves used for tinder caught fire. Penny then carefully placed some of the smaller branches in the stove for kindling hoping not to snuff out the fire. Penny needed to make it warm. She was getting very cold herself and started to have trouble concentrating. She could barely feel her own fingers.

* * *

Wyatt and Frank shed their wet coats and moved to the fire to warm up. Wyatt hung his head. "We couldn't find them."

Frank was not going to let them blame Wyatt. "We couldn't see anything. We could have been lost ourselves." Denise rubbed her husband's arm.

Susan tried her best. "No one knows those woods better than Penny. I'm sure that she will make sure they get through the night. We'll all go out in the morning. Randle will be here. He'll help too."

Denise added. "Benny is coming too. We'll find them. You'll see."

It was going to be a long night.

Wyatt and Frank sat at the dinning table and accepted hot coffee from Susan. It wasn't long before they were joined by the rest of couples. Even Sheldon was sitting at the table, although he opted for tea. He still hadn't gotten over the caffeine withdrawal he suffered through the day after the Penny Blossom affair had ended. There was nothing but small talk as everyone sat around.

Wyatt suddenly pounded the table. "We CAN'T just SIT here!"

Susan came to stand behind her husband. "Wyatt, there simply is nothing we can do until the morning. I won't let you go out in that weather before daylight. Even if you find them, how are you going to get them back here? You said yourself that the truck won't do any good".

Frank could see the distress on his father-in-law's face. "Let's plan out what we can do as soon as Randle and Ben get here with the horses." He looked at his wife. "The sun will be up by then, which way did Penny and Leonard go off to?"

Denise thought. "We were out in the field, She threw a snowball at me and then just ran for the woods. She could be anywhere".

Wyatt looked up. "You HAVE to have something else! Frank and I went to the woods and found NOTHING! No tracks, NOTHING!"

Denise stared back. "I'm sorry DAD! But that's all I HAVE! You know Penny! She wouldn't show where she was going to go. She would want to WIN at the STUPID game! She always DID! It was like she was always trying to PROVE something to someone!"

Wyatt snapped back. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Denise was now more than riled up. "Don't give me THAT! You know as well as anybody that Penny was always trying to IMPRESS you! She did it with EVERYTHING! She had to be the BEST at junior Rodeo. WHO does that? She was a girl DAD! You always wanted a son and she was a GIRL! You didn't pay any attention to her after she grew BOOBS! She was devastated when she wasn't picked for head cheerleader. But YOU didn't care ONE BIT about THAT. Because it was too GIRLY! NO WONDER she ran around with creeps like Curtis and KURT!"

Wyatt stood up quickly knocking his chair back. "DON'T you try to blame all this on me. If you spent more time with her instead of going off with every Tom... DICK... and Harry, maybe she would have had a better ROLE MODEL! You were her SISTER for God's sake!"

Frank was now a little offended. "I don't think any of THAT is really necessary."

Denise spat back. "I'm STILL her SISTER!"

Susan hated it when the family got into these sort of fights. "Please STOP! This isn't about you Wyatt... or you Denise! This is about finding Penny and Leonard. All that stuff about Penny's past, is PAST! Nothing about that matters now. She's with Leonard now. He's the best thing that's happened to her and She's the best thing that's happened to HIM! So BOTH of you need to just be QUIET! I don't know why they're still out there and it's nobody's fault they are still out there tonight, but I do know one thing, They love each other and neither of them would let any harm come to the other. They're out there together and they're SAFE! Do you HEAR ME?! And I won't hear anything else about it! Tomorrow will come and you're going to go out there and find them. They will be safe and they will be alive. You are going to find them and bring them back here where we can all love them like they deserve. And we're going to have a proper Christmas."

Amy could see that Sheldon was getting a little agitated with all the arguing. She had heard and experienced how open arguing affected her husband. He was beginning to exhibit his classic ticks.

Sheldon held up a hand. "Perhaps we should all calm down. We need to take a more analytical approach to this". Everyone sat back down at the table although Denise and Wyatt were clearly avoiding direct eye contact. Sheldon took a deep breath as Susan and Frank sat down next to Wyatt and Denise each taking the hand of their spouse in support. "Now, we know that Penny and Leonard were the first to leave the cabin, followed by Denise and Amy after a rather vociferous denial by Frank as to his not wanting to partake in Penny's suggested outdoor games."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You were no more agreeable to going outside".

Sheldon nodded. "Agreed, however, there was never any real possibility that I would partake in the activities, so I did not delay the onset of the contest that Penny so clearly had a mind to win. Now, to what degree did the activity progress once you had gone outside?"

Amy half smiled. "They made snow angels. They were even holding hands". Susan put a hand to her mouth and looked away. Amy quickly continued. "That's when Denise got hit by the snowball".

Sheldon looked contemplative. "Okay." He picked up the sugar bowl, it looked like a log cabin, and placed it on the table. "This is the cabin. We will orient it in the proper alignment. If I recall, the front door is positioned Southwest."

Wyatt answered. "South. We didn't want to have either morning or evening direct sunlight. Plus the cross ventilation cools nicely."

Sheldon frowned. "Well then you will have build a new house, because it is clearly positioned..." He could immediately see the irritation in Wyatt's face. Sheldon smiled. "Let's say South Southwest. Where were the snow angels?" Amy picked up the salt and pepper shakers and placed them in an open area outside the cabin. Sheldon continued. "Where were the woods from which Penny threw her snowball?" Denise took the saucer from under her coffee and placed it further away. Sheldon looked at Wyatt and Frank. "Where did you last go in your attempt to find them?" Frank picked up his coffee cup and placed it down past the saucer. Sheldon looked at the items strewn across the table. "It appears that everything is pointing toward a westerly direction. What is out in the western woods?"

Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the higher terrain. Rocky crags, deep ravine here and there, streams. And it's in the teeth of the weather. This storm is coming from the west. They are gonna have to find protection from that wind."

The look on the faces of Penny's family suddenly became darker. Amy rubbed Sheldon's back to comfort him. There was little more they could do but wait for help and the morning to come. The best they could do was to go to bed and get rest so they could go find Leonard and Penny in the morning.

* * *

Penny cupped her hands before her mouth and blew into them. She was having a harder time concentrating. Leonard was under the covers she had found in the locker. She knew they were in there, this wasn't the first time Penny had spent some time up here. She had put one blanket down and covered Leonard with another. He had seemed to stop shivering, but he was so cold. At least he was dry now. Penny started to feel the cold through her own wet clothes. She brushed Leonard's hair from his face and smiled even though she could feel his cold cheek. "My poor Sweetie. You need to get warmed up." Penny then stuffed some more pieces of wood into the stove.

Leonard woke up. "Have to move".

Penny looked over. "It's okay baby. you need to stay and warm up."

Leonard shook his head. "No... heat rises. Need to get higher. Warmer higher."

Penny suddenly knew what he was saying. She took the remaining blanket and spread it on a wide flat area about half way up the shelter wall. It looked like a bunk bed. She then helped Leonard get on top. He was completely naked, so it was a shock and Penny quickly covered him and held him until he calmed down. Penny didn't want to get the blanket wet with her own clothes. "Baby, I need to warm you up. She thought to herself, "maybe this extra body temperature of mine will help." Penny then shed her own clothes spreading them out before the stove hoping they would dry along with Leonard's so they could find their way back to the cabin in the morning. She then moved to the stove and placed as many pieces of wood as she could into the fire.

Leonard woke, he had been going in and out of sleep since they got to the shelter. He wanted so badly to help Penny but couldn't get up. His head hurt so bad and it was so very cold! As he woke up this time, he couldn't really believe what he was seeing. It looked like some surreal experience an adolescent Leonard would have had looking at a sexy winter calendar. He seemed to be looking at his wife bending down on the floor beneath where he was lying. She was completely naked except for the boots on her feet, the wool cap on her head and the mittens on her hands facing away from him putting something into a small stove. The glow from the fire gave the perfect glowing aura surrounding her. "Penny? what are you doing? You'll freeze".

Penny turned after feeding the stove. She shivered and wrapped herself in her own arms but smiled when she saw Leonard awake. It became instantly apparent to Leonard just how cold it must have been for her to be standing there like that. "You told me once when you were at the North Pole that to conserve body temperature all you guys slept together naked. Well, right now we need to conserve some body temperature, so move over." Penny climbed up with Leonard shedding her boots and mittens and pulled another blanket over the two of them.

Once Penny was under the covers, she took Leonard's hands and placed them under her arms with his palms alongside her breasts. Instinctively, Leonard moved his thumbs until he covered each hard erect nipple. He smiled at her. Penny smiled back. "Just remember what I just let you do cause my hands are pretty cold and I need to warm them up too." Penny took her own hands and moved them between the two of them and placed them between Leonard's legs making him jump just a bit as she cupped him. "Thanks Sweetie".

They lay together face to face rubbing each other to warm themselves as best they could stealing a kiss every now and again. Penny finally turned away from Leonard into her favorite position, the glow of the small flames basking the inside of the small shelter giving the impression that it was warmer than it really was, and pulled Leonard's hand around her waist and placed it just below her breasts. Leonard then moved his hand to where he normally held her during the night. Just then she could feel Leonard getting comfortable behind her. Penny smiled and thought to herself. "Yes you can Leonard!" For the first time since seeing Leonard fall through the ice, Penny felt that they just might make it out and back to the cabin. It was Christmas Eve and she really didn't want to miss this Christmas with her family.

Unfortunately, Penny hadn't had very much fuel for the stove. As they were falling off to sleep, the fire was burning lower and lower. Outside the wind was picking up and without the warm air of the fire going up the vent pipe, the wind was reversing and colder air was coming into the small shelter through the stove and collecting on the floor below them. If Leonard hadn't moved them up, the temperature would have been very much worse for them. As the night went on, the temperature within the little shelter dropped with every minute. The colder air was climbing up the walls getting closer and closer to them.

 **A/N: Sort of a quick update. You all deserve it for waiting so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The morning after...**

 **Penny tried her hardest to get to shelter, safety and to make it to Christmas morning. Her family now has the task of finding them and to se if her efforts were not wasted. Oh, and I do not own Leonard, Penny or any other characters that have been mentioned in the Television production of The Big Bang Theory.**

The morning couldn't come too soon for Wyatt and Susan. Their intent was to get some rest during the night, but in reality, neither of them slept more than short fitful durations during the night. As soon as the day broke, Wyatt was up, dressed and sitting at the dinning table waiting for his son and nephew to come with the horses. It wouldn't be easy for them either, but they would manage far better than the gas powered vehicles from the farm. Wyatt was never one for snowmobiling but now wished there was at least one back in the barn at the farm.

Susan was no better, getting out of bed right after her husband and making her way down to the kitchen. When things got tense, she would often take refuge in the kitchen and make herself busy. The mood between husband and wife was somber as Susan made coffee. It was Christmas morning and there was absolutely nothing festive about this day.

Frank and Denise came in and sat at the table soon followed by Amy and Sheldon.

Susan looked at the gathering crowd and could only think that there were two people still not at the table. Normally it wouldn't be a concern because Penny ALWAYS needed to be rustled from her sleep multiple times before she would make her appearance so everyone could start the festivities of the day. Once Penny was old enough, the excitement of waiting for Santa and waking early in fevered anticipation was something she had easily put aside. The open seats at the table glared back at her and the realization that Penny and Leonard were not just late for breakfast loomed large for them all. "Can I get anyone something for breakfast?"

Sheldon asked politely. "I would like tea and plain oatmeal."

Amy gave Sheldon an icy glare. "Sheldon, perhaps this isn't the best time..."

Susan smiled and put a hand to Amy's shoulder and looked at the slightly confused and frightened look on Sheldon's face. "That's fine dear, it'll be just a minute."

Sheldon was relieved. "To be clear, PLAIN oatmeal."

Coffee was accepted by everyone else, but other than toast, there was not a healthy appetite with the other five members combined. The scattering of table setting strewn about mimicking the last path of Penny and Leonard had stayed where they were placed the night before, almost haunting their family and friends.

When a noise was heard outside from the direction of the stable, Wyatt was the first to the door throwing his coat around his body and practically running out to see Randal and Benny bringing the horses into their stalls. Wyatt was actually surprised to see that Randal had brought the two Belgians up with the sleigh along with the riding horses. Randal saw the look on his father's face. "I figured that if we were going to be looking for two people that had been out in the weather all night, it might be an easier ride back here in the sleigh. I mean, Penny and Leonard are pretty small, but carrying them in front of you would be a bit of a chore for both you and the horses if the footing is rough".

Wyatt smiled for the first time that day and took his son into a bear hug. "That's some good thinking son! We need to get going!"

Benny came out of the stable. "Grandpa, the horses need to rest first. We can give them some hay and water before we go. It was a slow ride up here".

Frank came up along side. "Ben's right Wyatt, let's help them feed and water the horses".

It wasn't all that long before the horses were comfortably in their stalls when the four men came back into the house. Susan had put on some bacon and eggs. She figured that Randal and Benny probably didn't have anything to eat back at the farm house and they would be hungry. It also took her mind of the task that they would be having to do that day.

Randal came into the kitchen and sat at the dinning table with a cup of coffee poured by Denise and looked over the display. "What's all this?"

Wyatt scratched the back of his head. "We were trying to map out where we last saw your sister. It looks like those two went off to the west. It would have been a frightful night out there last night with the wind. And the temperature dropped more than anyone thought."

Benny sat eating some eggs and bacon. "You're not lying there Grandpa. It was a Bitch bringing the horses in this cold!"

Both Susan and Denise scolded the young man. "BENNY!"

Randal took a sip of his coffee. "What were you doing when you lost her?"

Denise snapped. "WE DIDN'T lose her! She ran off into the woods. She had it in her head that we were going to play hide and seek. You know how she is. She showed herself and threw snowballs at Amy and me then ran off into the woods."

Amy spoke up. "Actually, it was just one snowball, and she threw it at you". Denise looked at Amy and just sighed.

Randal chuckled. "Then you're looking in the wrong place".

Susan turned to her son. "What are you saying?"

Randal continued. "She always did that. Go off in one direction to put you off her trail then go in another direction to where you would never think she was. She would cover her tracks by going into the woods, walking close under the trees so you wouldn't see her track close to the trunks. Climbing up on bare rocks so you couldn't see which way she went. Once she was sure her tracks were hidden long enough, She could take off clear across a field of snow and you would never see them because you were looking in the complete wrong direction from the start."

Wyatt looked at the table and the items placed there by them the night before. "Quit your yammerin! Where do YOU think Penny and Leonard are?"

Randall took his coffee cup and placed it on the table. "North! She probably went up to the hunting blind up past the waterfall pond."

Frank looked quizzical. "Why would she go there?"

Randal took a bite of toast. "Penny's no dummy. She would need some shelter, and if she couldn't make it back here and the light was going down, she would head up there. She knew that place well enough".

Wyatt frowned. "Penny never hunted up there. Hell... after that first rabbit she shot that I had to take to the vet, she never went hunting again. Shame too. She always loved going to the shooting range. She was a damn good shot too."

Randal now laughed. "She didn't use the blind for hunting. Although I'm sure she trophied a few... She would go up there with guys. I found her up there with Donnie a couple of times".

Susan broke in. "Never mind why or what Penny was doing up at that old shack. How sure are you she might be up there?"

Randal smiled. "There's no MIGHT about it. Like I said, Penny's no Dummy. If she could have made it here, she would be here. It's likely that something happened and she knew she couldn't. She would find shelter in a storm and that's the nearest shelter there is around here aside from a snow cave somewhere."

Wyatt slapped his son's shoulder. "Good thinking son! What did you bring in the sleigh besides yourself?"

Randal shrugged. Blankets and some thermal overalls, boots and coats. If Penny was going to be out all night, I'm guessin she would be needing warmer clothes. They're gonna be too big for either of them but they'll be better than the cold or wet clothes they have now."

Frank got up from the table. "Okay then, let's get out on the trail. Wyatt, you and I can take the horses. Randal, you take the sleigh. Ben..."

Sheldon stood. "WAIT!" Everyone looked to the lanky Physicist. "I'll get my coat".

Amy was more surprised than just about anyone. "Sheldon, It's cold out there."

Sheldon was determined. "AMY... Leonard is my best friend. And Penny is my second best friend." He could see that even though he was speaking from the heart, his words struck Amy and she was hurt. "Right after you, who is my BEST... best friend".

Denise chuckled. "Nice save there genius".

Sheldon looked at Denise. "Thank you".

Wyatt rolled his eyes knowing Denise's sarcasm went clear over Sheldon's head. "That's enough. Sheldon, are you sure you want to come?"

Sheldon looked around the room. "Leonard and Penny are dear to me. They would be the first to help if something was to happen to me. You may be their actual family, but they are also my family. I need to know that they are alright."

Wyatt waived his hand. "Fair enough. Get your coat. You can ride with Randal."

A short time later, the four men gathered outside. Wyatt and Frank mounted their horses and Sheldon was helped into the sleigh. Benny hopped in back. He wasn't going to be the only man left behind. Susan stood by her husband placing her hand on his thigh and looking directly into his eyes. "You bring my baby back to me. You hear? You bring her back well."

Wyatt nodded and turned his horse to the North. The small party of rescuers followed in line making their way to the old hunting blind.

The girls went back into the cabin and sat with more coffee. Each holding their mugs with both their hands gazing into the dark liquid. Amy was the first to speak. "I'm sure they will find them. Randal is right. my Bestie wouldn't let anything harmful happen to them, she was too excited to have all of us here for the holiday. You'll see, this will be the best Christmas we all ever had."

Susan sighed as Denise leaned into her mother's shoulder. Denise looked out over the table and took the salt and pepper shakers in her hand. "She was so happy to get us all together. She really DID want this Christmas to be special. I never heard her speak of the holiday like she did this one. Somehow, she seemed to think it really WAS extra special."

Susan smiled. "Penny always thought this was a special holiday and ever since she got together with Leonard, she always wanted to make the day extra special. Maybe she was so happy because the whole family was going to be together for once." Susan looked over at Amy remembering what Sheldon had said about Penny and Leonard. "She even wanted her new extended family to be here. It was going to be so special."

Amy looked on and smiled. "It still will be, you'll see".

* * *

The wind was nothing like it had been the night before. The snow had stopped and the sun was actually shining through big white clouds nestled against a clear blue sky. It was such a beautiful morning. The snow seemed even brighter white if that was at all possible. It had snowed deep enough to slow the horses and make the sleigh glide against it's underside over the snow.

If it wasn't for the reason they had all gathered together this morning, it wouldn't be hard for Wyatt to imagine Penny getting all excited to get outside and play in the snow like she did as a young girl. The only thing left over from the dire weather the night before was the bone chilling cold. It was hard to imagine how anything or anybody could survive very long without proper shelter and cover.

It seemed far too long for Wyatt and the group to come to a clearing that over looked the field where Wyatt had built a hunting blind to use to hunt Deer, Duck and other fowl. Approaching the blind it was easy to see that it had taken weather. There was snow piled up completely on the western side. But that was not all that they had seen.

As Wyatt and Frank dismounted, they found themselves knee deep in new snow. It made for very tough maneuvering. Frank looked to his father-in-law. "Those pine boughs. It must have been some kind of wind to make them stand like that."

Suddenly the same thought came to Frank and Wyatt. They both made as quick a move to make it to the door of the blind. Ben and Randal helped Sheldon down from the sleigh and they all went for the door. Wyatt pushed on the door only to have it stand against his might. He looked to Frank and the two men put a shoulder to the door only to slip and fall as they pushed. The snow was a problem for proper footing. With the help of Ben and Randal, they started to clear the snow.

Wyatt stood. "DAMMIT! The door must be jammed shut".

Frank looked on. "Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't it mean someone is inside?"

Wyatt pounded on the door "PENNY!" He then pushed with no avail.

Sheldon stepped up. "The force is not enough".

Benny looked at the skinny tall man. "Star Wars wont help".

Sheldon sighed. "As much as I would like to disprove you, this force is much more grounded in actual worldly laws." He could see the confusion on every ones faces. "Newton's second Law. Force equals Mass times Acceleration." There was no better understanding of what he was trying to say from the four men before him. "The Force necessary to open the door is inadequate because there is not enough Mass or Acceleration." Still nothing. "We need more Mass or we need more Acceleration". Still no semblance of understanding. "We cant run at the door because of the snow, so We ALL need to push!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you say so! Everyone get a shoulder on this door and PUSH!"

The door opened slightly, but something was still in the way. Sheldon was the thinnest so it was he that squeezed through the door to find a log jammed up against the inside door handle digging into the floor of the shelter as force was added to open the door. Sheldon thought to himself. "The log was surely placed against the door to keep it closed." He quickly turned to see clothes strewn out on the floor. He knocked the log away and opened the door to let everyone inside.

Wyatt went over to the wall and saw the pile of blankets mounded up. Sheldon looked to Randal. "It seems that you were right about the uses of the shelter by Penny. It seems that all their clothes are here and they are not wearing them."

Randal looked at Frank. "That means they're NAKED!"

Sheldon looked around. "Actually, it means that they were thinking with all their faculties trying to make sure they were going make it until morning. They obviously were trying to dry their clothes so they would not be limited in their insulative properties against the cold. They found a place to sleep that is above the floor, keeping above where the collecting cold air would be concentrated. They at the very least attempted to keep the cold out by jamming the door closed. They insulated the outside of this rudimentary shelter in an attempt to keep whatever warmth was generated by that stove inside, and judging from the rather strong odor of burned wood, they had found at least some fuel to burn. Finally, it is well known that sleeping in close proximity while naked, conserves what body temperature you might lose if the two of them were to sleep separately. Either that, or the wanted one last night of coitus."

Benny and Randal looked at Sheldon not believing what they just heard. Sheldon continued. "Last night was Christmas Eve. In the true meaning of the Yule spirit it is known as Madranicht or mother's night. It is commonly associated with a fertility rite. Which if taken literally would necessitate the act of coitus."

Wyatt turned. "Will you all stop talking and help get these two back to the cabin. They need to be warmed up and fast!. They're barely breathing! The temperature last night must have their body temperatures WAY down. Benny, get the clothes from the sleigh!"

Sheldon frowned. "If their body temperatures are that low, they might be entering a quazi state of stasis. Moving them might be problematic."

Wyatt looked at the tall Physicist. "We didn't come all this way to just leave them here!"

Ben came in with the insulated clothes. "Here they are, but how do we get them dressed. They aren't going to do it themselves".

Wyatt looked at the group. "Its not for a father to look on his grown daughter like that".

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Denise would KILL me."

Randall could not believe everyone was looking at him. "No way, She's my SISTER! I'm pretty sure you go to jail for that."

Benny looked up. "Don't look at ME!".

Sheldon sighed. "Fine... It's not like I haven't seen the two of them naked before. Lets start a fire in that stove to get some warmth in here and then you can all wait outside." The look on the faces of the other men at this revelation was something Sheldon had not seen. Sheldon clapped his hands. "FOCUS PEOPLE! Build a fire in that stove. It's not getting any warmer in here!"

It took no time at all to break the log that was keeping the door closed and start the stove. Once Sheldon was alone, closed in the small shelter with his two friends, the air seemed to warm rather quickly. Wyatt, Frank, Randal and Benny stood dutifully outside the little shelter.

Sheldon felt the temperature of the small room rising slightly. If he was going to do this without shocking his friends, he needed the temperature to warm to what might approximate the temperature they had tried to maintain within their self made cocoon. Sheldon waited until the chill was out of the air. He moved to where they lay and observed something reserved only for Penny and Leonard.

As many times as Sheldon had seen the public displays affection between his friends, and all the annoying cuddling during the many movies they had sat closely together while watching in Leonard's chair, he had never seen the actual closeness and how well these two people seemed to fit together perfectly. Leonard was lying mostly on his back, approximately three quarters, Penny snuggled on top of him with her face pressed into the crook of his neck and shoulder. She was wearing the wool hat he had last seen her leave the cabin with. To be sure, judging from the clothing placed about the floor, down to the under clothes, it was the only thing she was wearing. Her arms were wrapped around Leonard's chest as his were wrapped around hers. It was obvious that the decreasing temperature had been felt either consciously or unconsciously by the couple and they had attempted to closely share the same space making as much surface contact between them as possible. As Sheldon surveyed the task at hand, he could see that their legs were also intertwined. Penny would be proud of herself. She had so closely held onto Leonard that in their present position, an observer could only see the couple in an embrace that would expose at most a long leg and a shapely hip ending in a right buttock that had the same Chinese soup tatoo he had seen so many years before.

As the temperature in the shelter rose, Sheldon felt more confident in accomplishing the task at hand. What he hadn't expected was the reaction of Penny to being peeled away from her husband. She seemed to grab on harder in an effort to not be separated from him. In response, Leonard also held on stronger to his wife. At this turn of events, Sheldon was truly put to task. He did his best to separate his friends and preserve their privacy and dress them in the dry warm insulated clothes they had brought with them. Sheldon wrestled with Penny's arms, legs and things that certainly did not feel like arms to finally get her ready to go. Leonard was much more pliable once he had lost contact with Penny.

The one thing that troubled Sheldon was the general condition of his friends. Even with the increased heat and the efforts he had put in making them ready for travel, they had not improved in cognitive response. In fact, as he had removed them from their embrace, they seemed to sink further away from this cold desolate truth that they seemed to be trying to leave behind. Sheldon realised that it was imperative they get Penny and Leonard back to the cabin and back in each others embrace. Maybe that was what was needed to bring them back from this deep sleep they were in.


	7. Chapter 7

**The trail back home**

 **Penny and Leonard need to get back to their family. They were found in a dire situation and they are themselves trying to make it back within their "one world" they have made for themselves.**

 **A/N: Penny's and Leonard's thoughts and experiences as they fight to come back to their family are shown in bold italics. They have certainly formed a bond together where they experience each other's presence seemingly in a dream while their physical bodies repair themselves.**

 **I do not own any characters of The Big bang Theory, oh though I wish I did.**

Sheldon pulled open the door to the shelter. As warm as it had become in the small room, the stark difference in temperature to the outside shocked him. "We need to get them back to the cabin as soon as possible. They seem not to be responding even to the warmer temperatures and the insulated clothing".

Wyatt came in and saw that Sheldon had gotten his daughter and her husband in the overalls. Randal was right, The clothes were too big for the couple. In a strange way, Penny and Leonard looked like two infants dressed in clothing that was clearly meant to be used after they had grown into them. He walked over to Penny and lifted her as tenderly as he could. Almost like he would when she was an infant, while Frank came in and did the same for Leonard.

Wyatt lay Penny in the back of the sleigh and Leonard next to her. He looked at Randal. "Son. You take my horse. Ben, get the blankets from the blind." When Ben came with the blankets, Wyatt took them and looked at Sheldon and his grandson. "Boys, you need to get in back with Penny and Lenard. Then cover up with the extra blankets. I need you to share whatever extra heat you have with Penny and Leonard there." There was little objection and Sheldon climbed in with Ben. Sheldon felt much more comfortable sharing his body heat with his ex-roommate rather than Penny. Ben found nothing wrong with snuggling up to his aunt. It was something he often did when he was a toddler and she would visit. There was always a special bond with Penny and her nephew. Penny loved kids. Wyatt covered them all with the extra blankets and turned the sleigh toward the cabin as he took the reins of the horses. Randal and Frank followed as best they could. Wyatt was pushing the two large horses as much as he saw fit. He needed to get his daughter and son-in-law back to where it was warm and they could be properly cared for.

* * *

 ** _Penny suddenly felt the warmth of the morning. She could feel Leonard snuggled behind her just like every other night. She knew it was morning because the sun was enticing her with the promise of another wonderful day. Unfortunately, Penny never shed the want of staying in bed and sleeping in. She reached back to find Leonard's arm and pulled it over her and held it tight snuggling back just a bit getting more comfortable in his hold. Penny was so glad that she had insisted they go on this vacation. Sure Pasadena was a special place for her but there was really no other place on earth like this._**

 ** _It wasn't uncommon waking after sleeping with her husband, ever since they were engaged, they had made a habit of sleeping together. It didn't matter if it was in her apartment or his, they never went to bed angry. What was uncommon was that Leonard wasn't up first and in the kitchen already making coffee. He even started breakfast every now and again. He usually left the French Toast to her, but he could easily make a killer omelet. Suddenly, Leonard pulled his arm away. Penny frowned and reached for her husband. "Leonard?" She turned to see Leonard. It looked like he was shivering. "Sweetie, why are you so cold?"_**

* * *

Wyatt took the horses hard to the right going down a slope he hadn't thought wasn't quite so steep almost upsetting the sleigh. The quick turn easily must have upset the passengers in the back of the sleigh. "Sorry about that! I'll try to be more steady. Is everyone okay back there?"

Ben poked his head out from under the covers. "You jostled us pretty good, but I think we'll be okay, we've got everything back together. Keep going." Ben pushed himself back closer to his aunt as he pulled the blankets tighter around them all.

* * *

 ** _Penny put her hand to Leonard's face. She could feel nothing but cold. He seemed to frown. Penny turned fully toward her husband. She tried to wrap him within her arms and legs, but something was getting in the way, she needed to get closer to him. She needed to warm him. She knew she was warm. She had been running a slight temperature for a month or so. It was nothing to worry about only about a degree above normal. She had asked Dr. Johnson, the Employee Health Physician at work and was assured that it was perfectly normal for her to have a higher body temperature. She had nothing to worry about. The only thing she could think of now was to give some of that temperature to Leonard._**

* * *

Wyatt pushed the horses. He needed to get the kids back to the cabin where they could get warmed up. It looked like Leonard had a bump on his head that needed to be cleaned up a bit. Penny just seemed to be mighty cold. "Are you sure they're okay?"

Sheldon answered this time. "Penny seems to be clawing at Leonard. She seems to want to shed him of his clothes. I would advise against that in these temperatures".

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "No Crap Charley! Keep them wrapped up and as warm as you can. It won't be much longer". Wyatt did something that he almost never did while riding with the horses. He pulled out the bull whip and cracked the whip above the back of the horses and above their heads to make a point. Never actually hitting them with it. "Heeaw... C'mon GIRLS! GIT! Heeaw!"

The Belgians were strong and hardy work horses meant for plowing, although on the farm these days they were just for pulling the hay wagon and the sleigh. More for fun than work. They understood what they were being asked though. The snow was deepest up at the hunting blind. As they came nearer to the cabin the going became easier. Both horses put their heads down and high stepped through the snow like they were on parade in July.

* * *

 ** _Penny was beginning to get annoyed, why couldn't she feel Leonard next to her. She was sure they went to bed naked. Like many nights. But now she couldn't feel his skin against hers. He was so cold and she couldn't help him warm up. She NEEDED to warm him up!"_**

* * *

Wyatt was nearing the cabin. Susan was standing before the window staring into the white cold that surrounded them. She hadn't moved since shortly after the girls went back into the house. She couldn't get comfortable doing anything. Nothing would take her mind off her missing daughter and her son-in-law. Amy and Denise tried to make small talk. When the horses were heard outside coming near with the urging of her husband, Susan pulled on her coat and boots and went outside.

Wyatt pulled up and Susan saw Benny and Sheldon fussing with something in the back of the sleigh. The first of the kids taken out of the sleigh was Penny. She had begun to come around. She seemed weak but held up with her mother's help. "Mom?" Penny was immediately pulled into a hug and taken directly into the house. She was very cold, so cold that the warmth of the cabin made her uncomfortable. As Susan brought her daughter to the fire, Penny started to feel as if she was on fire.

* * *

 ** _Penny didn't know what was happening. She was with Leonard trying to help him, warming him up as best as she could. Where was Leonard? Why couldn't she feel him. They were together. She was holding on to him. She needed to find Leonard! Something was terribly wrong. Everything was too hot. She wanted to feel Leonard, but all she could feel was HOT. it was too hot. She felt like she was burning._**

* * *

Frank and Randal had come up by now and Frank went into the cabin. Seeing Susan with Penny by the fire he took hold of his sister-in law and pulled her back from the fire. Susan was confused. Frank stood between Penny and The warm fire. "She needs to be warmed up slowly. The fire is too hot . It'll just burn her. Get some blankets, but get her AWAY from the fire." Denise and Amy went to a closet and pulled out some blankets and wrapped Penny in them, turning her away from the fireplace.

Wyatt now came in carrying Leonard. Penny looked up and reached out. "Leonard"!

Frank looked over. "Bring him into the bedroom away from the fire." Wyatt did as he was told. Denise followed with blankets.

Penny pulled away from her mother. "I need to go to Leonard. He needs me".

Susan held onto her daughter. "Dad and Frank will take care of him. You need to warm up here yourself."

Penny pulled away and stood. "I NEED to be with Leonard!" She shuffled into the bedroom wrapped in blankets. She entered the bedroom and saw Leonard had been put down and he was being covered by blankets. "You all need to leave".

Wyatt and Frank turned. "He needs to be warmed up slowly. So do you."

Penny spoke as loudly as she could but he voice was hoarse. "You all need to LEAVE right now. Leonard is MY husband and I will take care of him. Now please LEAVE!" Wyatt Denise and Frank did as they were told.

Penny went over to her husband and could feel the cold still radiating from the clothes they rode back in. Tears started to come to her eyes and burned a little as they trickled down her cheek. Penny took Leonard's clothes off and saw how terribly pale he had become. She cleaned the side of his head where he bumped it and gave him a tender kiss. When he started shivering, she quickly shed her own clothes and climbed into bed with him and piled the blankets over the two of them making sure there was an extra one over their feet. She had tried to use her body temperature to keep the two of them warm through the night before and she was determined to do it again now. Penny snuggled close to her husband, naked... chest to chest. She wrapped her legs with his again trying to maximize their contact. Feeling was coming back to her fingers and she gently rubbed Leonard's hands and blew her warm breath onto them. With little more effort, Penny drifted off to sleep snuggled close wit Leonard, wishing her body temperature into him, hoping that things would be better now that they were back with her family.

* * *

Susan watched as Wyatt, Denise and Frank came back into the living room. Wyatt saw the concerned look on his wife's face. "Penny's with Leonard. She told us to leave them alone. She's determined to take care of him by herself. For all I could see, the boy has had a fall and is mighty cold. There's not much we can do except keep an eye on them. There's no making it back to the farm in this snow. We can look in on them in a bit to make sure things are still at hand but we should leave her be for now."

Susan stood. "She's my baby".

Frank looked over as Wyatt steadied his wife from going in the room. "Penny's got all the blankets she needs. They both need to warm up slowly. If the warm up is too quick they could have more damage. We need to look for reddening or signs of frostbite that are worse. After they get some proper rest, we can look at them more. That must have been a fitful night they just had. They couldn't have gotten much real rest. Let them be."

Susan took a step forward. "BUT..."

Denise took her mother's arm. "MOM! Frank's right. let her be."

They all gathered by the fire. Sheldon with a fresh cup of tea as the others drank hot fresh coffee. It was Christmas, and they were sure thankful for the return of Penny and Leonard, but nothing about the day was feeling festive. It wouldn't until they knew Penny and Leonard were okay.

* * *

 ** _Penny soon found herself with Leonard again. She again wrapped herself around her husband as best she could trying with all her will to shed some of this extra body heat from herself to Leonard. She needed to bring him back to her. It was Christmas and she had something very special for him and the entire family._**

* * *

Susan couldn't take it much longer. She needed to see that her baby was okay. Much against the advice of her family, she went to the bedroom that her daughter and son-in-law were in. She slowly opened the door and immediately saw that the clothes that Randal had brought with hm were in a pile by the side of the bed. She walked tenderly over to the bed to see that Penny had climbed in with her husband and wrapped them both up in as many blankets as she had. The look on Penny's face was one that mixed concern with content. Susan knew at that moment that Penny was doing just what she had said. She was with her husband and she was taking care of him. Sharing herself with him to warm him, to bring him back to her, to all of them. Susan thought that this seemed to be the most intimate bonding she had seen. Penny was selflessly giving herself to her husband. Susan turned and went back to the living room and to her family. The small smile on her face put ease in the stares she had gotten from her family and guests. "Something tells me that Penny will bring the two of them out of this".

* * *

 ** _Leonard could feel warmth for the first time since leaving the cabin. The first time since he had fallen into the pond. He could feel something that was causing the warmth. It felt smooth and soft. It was Penny. She was wrapped completely around him and they seemed to be under a mountain of blankets. He could feel her next to him. He was naked and so was she. He started to get some feeling in his hands and feet. They burned, but he couldn't help himself. He stroked the smooth naked back of his wife. She was snuggled into him chest to chest._**

 ** _Penny could feel Leonard moving. "Sweetie. Stay still. Don't move until you can feel your fingers and toes. Just lay still. Let me help you warm up."_**

 ** _Leonard stopped stroking his wife. "Penny? Why are you so warm?"_**

 ** _Penny smiled. "Shush, Sweetie, you need to rest. Just let me warm you up". It didn't take much convincing. Penny and Leonard quickly fell back into a more contented sleep._**


	8. Chapter 8

**The long road back.**

 **Leonard and Penny need to find their way back to their family and friends. Deciding what is a dream and what is real. To stay where it seems warm and safe or to face reality is not an easy task. To work for what you want or to give in. The fight is there's. I don't own them but I love them as much as they love each other.**

The mood of the Holiday was nothing like anyone expected. The conversation turned to ways they could help Penny and Leonard. The couple was in their room and they seemed to be content. When last checked on, Denise had said she could almost imagine that they were both smiling as they held onto each other. Denise was extremely tender as she checked on them. She looked at their hands and feet particularly. It looked like Leonard was becoming less pale. Now they were all worried about seeing if there was going to be and overt reddening of their fingers or toes, a sure sign of some tissue damage. She marveled at how they did not even seem to know she was there. It was almost like they had gone to a place completely away from the cold wintry Nebraska they had found them selves trapped in back at the little shelter the night before.

Amy turned to Sheldon and Susan. "Do you think we should call Raj, Howard and Bernadette?"

Sheldon looked puzzled. "To what end? I doubt that any of them would be able to forge a better outcome than any of us".

Denise smirked as she came and sat with Penny's friends and her mother. "You mean better than YOU dontcha?"

Sheldon frowned at Penny's sister. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he noticed how Denise drew together the words "don't you" into one as Penny often did and he missed her homespun backwoods turn of phrase. He hung his head in slight discomfort. "Yes". He really wanted to figure a way to bring his friends back form wherever it was they had gone"

Susan smiled at Sheldon. "Don't you worry yourself Sweetie. They seem to be coming along. They just need some rest. Amy Dear, if you think it would help to put their minds at ease, you can certainly call your friends."

* * *

 ** _Penny lay in her lounge chair on the beach. She had on the same bikini she was going to wear in Las Vegas when she was going to go for a weekend with Bernadette and Amy before she got married to Leonard. If it wasn't for Amy slugging that TSA officer, the three of them would have had a real good time. She peered out from under the big floppy hat she had on and over the sunglasses perched on her nose to the Lounge chair next to her noticing that Leonard wasn't there. It was a bit odd, because she remembered laying down next to him as they finished rubbing lotion on each other before they fell asleep. The sun was so warm and inviting. This was the perfect vacation to take after the unseasonably cold temperatures back home._**

 ** _Penny sat up and gazed out over the sand toward the shore. A sudden chill came over her. Where was Leonard?! She was starting to get anxious and lose her breath. All she wanted was to have Leonard back beside her. Standing quickly, she went to the shore and could see nothing for miles. They were the only ones on the beach. Where was Leonard?_**

* * *

Bernadette had put her computer on the dining table in the kitchen as she sat down. "Are they going to be alright?"

Amy sighed looking back from the small screen. "We think things are getting a little better. They seem to be resting quietly now. There doesn't seem to be very much permanent damage due to the cold. They just seem to be sleeping. Leonard was far worse than Penny and she just clings to him as if his life depended on her warming him."

Howard came back into the room. He looked at his wife as Amy looked on from on the computer screen. "I have our flights for tomorrow. We'll drop the kids off at your Mom's and then be on the first flight out"

* * *

 ** _Penny was almost frantic, she couldn't find Leonard. Penny ran back to where they had their lounge chairs. They were gone. The only thing left were a set of foot prints that led away from the beach up to a Cabana_**

* * *

Raj was almost inconsolable. Howard did the best he could by getting a flight that arrived at a time close to the one he and Bernadette were on. They would all make the trip to the cabin together. Emily took the phone from Raj's hand and talked to Howard. There was absolutely no way she was going to let Raj go alone, plus, she was a Doctor and might be able to help.

* * *

 ** _Penny found Leonard lying on a low bed, curled into a ball holding tightly to his knees. It was a bright and sunny HOT day at the beach, yet Leonard seemed to be lying on a blanket of snow. As Penny came near, she could feel the cold radiating from him. There seemed to be a cool fog flowing onto the floor of the cabana._**

 ** _Penny crawled onto the bed next to Leonard. As soon as she came near, Leonard eased his hold and stretched his legs. Penny lay near him and took him into a tight hold rubbing his arms and then his back trying with all her might to warm him._**

* * *

There was way more activity at the cabin than originally planned. Wyatt had gone and fetched Doc Parker. Randall had been told to get Penny and Leonard's friends to bring them to the cabin. Sheldon had taken up residence in Penny and Leonard's room sitting bedside keeping vigil over them.

Susan stood with her hands on her hips looking sternly at her husband. "Doc Parker is a GOD DAMMED VET!"

Wyatt tried to calm his wife. "SHHH shhh. The road to town was out all plugged up with the snow. And you know as well as I do Virgil is as good a doctor as any of those new kids they have up at the clinic and he lives right next door. Next door sounded a bit odd considering Wyatt's farm was over a hundred acres. But technically he was correct. Virgil Parker lived on the ranch next to their own.

* * *

 ** _It wasn't long before Penny heard the pitter pat of two tiny feet_** ** _on the floor of the cabana. She turned to look over Leonard's shoulder to see a blonde slightly built toddler girl with flowing curls. As she came nearer, Penny could see that the little girl had strikingly green eyes. "Mommy, why is it so cold?"_**

 ** _Penny looked worried. "I don't know baby girl, Daddy is so cold"._**

 ** _The little girl stood still with moistening eyes. "Is Daddy sick?"_**

 ** _Penny didn't know what to say. "Oh Sweetie, I don't know. All I can do is try to warm him up."_**

 ** _The little girl took a step closer. Her lower lip was beginning to quiver. "Can I help?"_**

 ** _Penny smiled. "Oh, baby, of course you can. Come up her with Mommy"._**

 ** _The little girl scrambled up onto the bed and snuggled in between Leonard and Penny positioning herself just below Penny's breasts._**

* * *

Randall had gotten the group of friends from the airport. It wasn't an easy trip, but they had made it to the cabin. The whole town seemed to be digging out from the weather. "What's going on? Anything about dinner? Are we eating?"

Howard was actually tasked with handling Raj as they entered the cabin met at the door by Amy. The three girls went directly into the room where Penny was still held tightly to Leonard. Susan and Denise were much more at ease when they learned Emily was actually a people Doctor. Susan and Denise filled everyone in on just what they learned from Wyatt and Frank.

Bernadette had a hand over her mouth. "That's TERRIBLE!"

Amy nodded. "According to Sheldon, Penny did a real good job of doing just what was necessary to save them from freezing to death. That's probably why they are the way they are right now." Emily looked puzzled.

The evening before was a completely different type of conversation. Doc Parker had told Susan not to worry herself, that he had seen worse on many cow or horse caught in the cold together or during bad weather. Susan promptly and politely thanked him before whisking him out the door and then sternly looking over at her husband. Wyatt just shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Penny woke from the sleep she had fallen into. It wasn't particularly long or even restful, Penny just wanted to have Leonard wake up and be with her. Something seemed to be bothering her. She looked around and saw that they were still in the small cabana. Penny got up and looked around not really understanding what it was that was bothering her. Something was different, something was missing. She went to the door and looked out. There was nothing to be seen. Everything was the same color. The blue ocean from before was gone. The cloudless sky was replaced by a white overcast that let not one single ray of sun through. The soft warm sand seemed to turn completely white and looked so much like snow, Penny shivered. A cool feeling came across her feet and started to climb up her legs making her climb quickly back into bed with Leonard pressing herself as close as she could to him chest to chest_** **_down to their intertwined legs._**

* * *

It was time to see how the couple was doing. After Bernadette and Emily were filled in on what to expect, they went to look in on their friends.

After shooing Sheldon out of the room, Emily tenderly pulled back the covers looking at Penny and Leonard. She noticed that Penny had Leonard's hands held tightly to her chest between her breasts. There seemed to be no tissue damage to their hands. Their legs and feet were tightly wound together maximizing their contact.

Bernadette sat next to Penny brushing her hair that had fallen into her face behind one ear, softly stroking her hair as she would do to her own daughter while a small tear came to her eye. "Penny always said Leonard had such soft hands, such a tender touch."

Emily noticed the exchange of emotion and smiled. These really were special friends. Everything looked good. As far as any other parts of their bodies, they were so closely held onto one another, it was hard to tell them one from the other.

The girls came back into the living room to very apprehensive faces. Emily explained that she saw no problems although she had no real answers as to why the couple seemed to be unresponsive.

* * *

 ** _Penny_** ** _could barely feel Leonard move, but it was more than she felt since she found him. Penny sat up to feel her husband to see if he was getting warmer at all. She had felt very much warmer herself. almost to the point of sweating. Suddenly she felt a small discomfort. Penny took both hands and grasped her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. As she concentrated, she heard a small voice. "Its okay, everything will be okay". Penny suddenly felt the urge to lay close to Leonard, but this time, she snuggled into him like they normally did, with his hand around her except rather than place his hand under her breasts, she placed it just below her belly button._**

* * *

Susan was passing coffee and tea to her new guests when she heard a soft voice from the bedroom. "Mommy"?

All the heads in the room spun in the direction of where Penny and Leonard were asleep. Susan hadn't heard her daughter call her like that since she was a very small girl. Penny had grown quickly into a tough self assured person that wouldn't take crap from anyone. Whether it was being ignored by Denise when boys became more important to her older sister, or Susan spending so much time with a very out of control younger brother Randall, or Wyatt not knowing how to deal with an early blossoming adolescent daughter, she didn't know. What she did know, was Penny sounded like she was lost.

Denise easily picked up on the the same signals and jumped up only to be immediately pulled back down by her husband Frank. "Let your Mother go". Denise understood what he was saying and sat back down.

Susan went into the bedroom and saw her daughter sitting up. She looked disoriented and she was flushed and naked covered only by the blanket. Susan hurried over to her daughter. "Sweetie, your on fire and soaking wet."

Penny looked around pushing her hair back from her face with both hands. "No, Leonard is so cold, I need to warm him up, I don't know what to do." She lay back down and tried to get close to her husband. She just fell back onto the bed.

Susan suddenly found herself surrounded by Mothers. Denise had dry towels and Bernadette moist ones. The two women washed and dried their friend and sister as Penny's Mom tenderly held her daughter. They were soon joined by Emily who assured them all that Penny was really fine after a quick exam. Amy brought some cool water which Penny took and drank down.

Penny looked at all her friends and family, suddenly realizing that she was naked and covered only by the bed covers. "Um, could I maybe have a t-shirt or something?" The room suddenly broke into laughter as Denise went to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of panties and handed them to her sister.

* * *

 ** _Leonard started to stir, he reached around. He was just so warm with something wrapped around him, but now he was alone, on this bed, naked. Something was very different. He wanted to find what was keeping him warm. He needed to find what was keeping him warm._**

* * *

Suddenly, Leonard started to move and reach out, not quite thrashing about, just grasping for something. Everyone moved toward the bed. Penny would have none of it "HEY! back off!"

Emily was the first to speak up. "Penny, let me take a look at Leonard... to make sure he's okay."

Penny eyed the others. "Okay, but just you... cause you're a Doctor." She looked again at the other women. "Please, just go. But leave the towels please." Susan handed the dry towels to her daughter and then went to rinse the others in warm water.

Penny watched intently as Emily examined Leonard. She looked him all over looking for any tissue damage from the cold. She knew exactly what she was looking for, being a dermatologist. Emily was careful not to be too familiar with Leonard when it came to examining his more private parts. She looked over to Penny and received an approving nod. When she was finished, Emily gently placed the covers over him.

Penny stood close by watching as Emily finished. "Will he be okay?"

Emily smiled. "I can't find anything wrong. Just give him some time. You've both been through so much. Are you sure you are okay? you look flushed." Emily gave Penny a quick exam finding she was showing a low grade fever. "you should be okay, you're just running a slight temp, only about a degree warmer". She then gave Penny a hug and went out to the living room leaving Penny alone with her husband.

Penny put the back of her hand to her own forehead, she knew she was running warm the last month or so. Penny sat on the edge of the bed softly running her fingers through Leonard's hair. She took a moist warm towel and gently rubbed his chest after pulling back the covers. She continued with his arms and then washed down his body. Tenderly drying him, Penny lay gently onto his chest with her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder and neck. She pressed herself as tightly to him as she could, transferring as much of her own extra heat into him. She whispered silently, barely able to be heard even by her. "Please Leonard, please come back. Wherever you are, I need you here with me, now more than ever." Her eyes started to moisten.

* * *

 _ **Leonard suddenly sat up. He could hear Penny... Yelling.**_ _**"LEONARD!... Where are you Leonard... I NEED you Leonard!" He didn't know where she was, where her call was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. He had to find her. He had go to her.**_

 _ **Leonard got off the bed and went out onto the sand. It was warm once again. He looked in all directions but could not see Penny anywhere. All he could do was try to find her. He stepped into the sand and ran toward where he thought the ocean would be. Penny loved the ocean. He thought he could feel droplets from the surf hitting him in the chest as he got nearer.**_

* * *

Penny lay on Leonard's chest. If wishes and hopes could come true she had just one right now. It would be for Leonard to wake up so they could be together. A tear fell and trailed down her cheek until it came to Leonard's shoulder. Suddenly, Penny could feel him move. She was afraid to move herself, afraid to say anything.

Penny then heard the sweetest sound she could imagine. It was Leonard. In a very hoarse tired voice. "Please don't cry honey".

IT was all she could do to keep from yelling for everyone to come. But just for now, Just for this little moment, Penny needed to be with her husband. She pulled Leonard into a hug, kissing him all over his face and rubbing his arms and chest. He was back, he was okay!

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay in this story, I had a bit of a block on how to approach bring these two back from the cold dark abyss they had found themselves in. I hope it is good enough for you that have stayed true to the story. Sometimes another idea such as Friday the Thirteenth gets in the way and causes a break in thought. Now that that has cleared, this seemed to come to light. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things seem to be getting back to normal... until they don't...**

 **Leonard and Penny try to get back to that comfortable place they were in before their ordeal started. They have the help and love of their family and friends, but is it enough? It took a while to bring this couple, that I do not own, back from the darkness they were in with the help of family and friends that I also do not own. Let's see how they cope with being back to reality.**

Penny slowed her enthusiasm and found herself just staring at Leonard while she stroked the side of his face. Tears welled in her eyes as a smile formed. She stared at the contours of his face, she knew them well, but now, after what they had been through, she felt as if she was looking on him for the very first time.

She knew all too well that Leonard worried far too much about things he shouldn't. He worried about his experiments and his grad students even though his work was beyond reproach. He worried about his friends even though each of them had found partners to be with and take care of them. He worried about her. Worried that she was happy. Happy in her work supporting her in whatever it was she persued. Worried that she was happy in their marriage even though she told him time and time again she was more than happy. Worried that he satisfied her even though she tried to prove to him he was the best lover she ever had. He usually had the signs of small worry lines, but not today. Right now he just looked calm, serine, like he was in a differenf place.

Leonard lay on his back as Penny gently lay her head on his chest. All she wanted to do was listen to the beating of his heart. The rhythmic beating that assured her that he was still here with her. Where she could keep loving him.

She didn't want to move from this spot. Just listening to the beat, beat, beat of his heart. That very same heart he had promised to her and gave to her freely. Penny had almost fallen into a contented sleep when she started to feel Leonard move beneath her. Concerned, she lifted her head and saw Leonard's eyes fluttering, opening just the tiniest bit. "Hey you". Penny stroked his cheek. "How do you feel?"

Leonard tried to focus his eyes. It was a task that was made easier by Penny being so close. He saw the smile on her face and felt her touch on his cheek, but the most striking thing he saw were those beautiful green eyes. They gazed back with a look of pure love tempered with concern. The sparkle normally there was tempered by the slight "frown" of her eyebrows. The look made him smile slightly considering Penny often commented on his eyebrows being stupid. He tried to clear his throat. "I... I feel like I need to pee".

That one remark made Penny laugh out loud while pulling Leonard into a tight hug, and then the kissing of him all over his face began again in earnest.

As much as he enjoyed the attention of his wife, when Penny began kissing him, she moved herself putting more of her weight onto him making the need to find the bathroom much more urgent. "Penny... I need to pee... now."

Penny jumped off her husband. "Sorry, sorry, of course, of course. Leonard stood from the bed with Penny's help.

* * *

Unfortunately, Penny's amusement at Leonard's physical need was heard by the family and friends in the next room. Denise was the first to the door when she heard Penny squeal. Rather unceremoniously, Denise flung the bedroom door open as Penny stood next to a very naked Leonard, holding onto his arm.

As Denise took in what she had walked in on, she came to a screetching halt. Unfortunately the rest of the gathering came quickly up behind her resulting in a rather noisy mass each trying to see what was going on.

The resulting comotion at the door to the bedroom took Penny and Leonard by surprise. Leonard, quickly tried to cover himself. Penny let go of her husband causing him to lose his balance. Seeing him floundering on the floor, Penny looked to the invading horde at the door. "GET OUT!"

The considerable size of Wyatt's and Frank's hands made quick work of peeling back the intruders and pulling them back into the living room.

* * *

Penny quickly pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped Leonard in a makeshift Toga. She smiled at her handiwork even as he blushed in embarrassment.

Leonard looked sheepishly back at his wife. "I am NOT going out there."

Penny repositioned the Toga one more time. "Sweetie, you need to pee." She pointed to his temporary garb. "That's not a diaper you're wearing".

Leonard sighed deeply and bowed his head as he left the room to find the relief his body needed so much.

* * *

Leonard walked briskly to the bathroom not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

Howard couldn't help himself. He raised his arm, bringing it down bruskly and pounding his chest then jutting it forward. "Hail Cea..."

He was abruptly interrupted by a sharp slap to the back of his head by the diminutive blonde that he was married to. "HOWARD!"

* * *

Leonard completed his business and wrapped himself back up in the sheet knowing full well he would have to walk the gauntlet back to the bedroom. He stood in front of the mirror trying to muster the courage to complete that task.

Penny knew her family, she knew that Denise in particular could rarely pass on the chance to embarrass a family member no matter how much in jest it was meant to be. She also knew that Leonard needed as much support as she could give him. An idea struck her and she rifled through the dresser drawers. She found what she needed and gathered the items and went out of the bedroom.

Just as Leonard was about to leave the bathroom, he heard a knock at the door and the sweetest sound that he could imagine. "Leonard... Sweetie... let me in."

Leonard opened the door and let Penny in immediately sitting back onto the toilet. He easily saw Penny's arms full of clothes. "Thank you so much. It was embarrassing parading around the cabin in this."

Penny put all the clothes down on the vanity. "Aw Sweetie, I'm sorry for that, but you made it sound pretty darned serious." Penny stopped a giggle at the look on her husband's face. "One thing is for sure, before you put on real clothes, we need to clean you up. Lucky for you, I need to clean up too, so lets get you in the shower." She then thought a bit while looking at her husband. He looked tired. "Maybe a bath would be better." Penny drew a warm bath, being careful not to make the water temperature too hot. She then helped Leonard into the bath and then got in with him. Leonard wrapped his arms around his wife and settled back.

They stayed soaking until Penny felt Leonard shiver slightly. She had almost fallen asleep wrapped in his arms. She turned. "Sweetie, do you think you can stand to wash up?" Leonard nodded and Penny drained the tub. She then held Leonard as they tenderly washed each other. Penny made sure the water was not too hot and only increased the temperature at the request of her husband. Leonard and Penny lingered in the shower until the water had lost its warmth.

* * *

The others watched and waited. They had seen Penny make her way to the bathroom ladden with arms full of clothing and then listened as water ran two times. None of the group of friends and family really had any misconceptions as to what was happening, they knew Penny was taking care of Leonard and that she would have it no other way. The conversation quickly turned to how they could get the family and friends back into the Holiday Spirit.

* * *

Penny helped Leonard dress and then the two of them went out into the living room. Everyone made room for Leonard to get comfortable on the couch in front of the fire. Wyatt had toned down the flames so the heat was not too much for his daughter and son-in-law. By this time, Leonard had gotten mostly back to normal and was relishing in the warmth of the room, both the heat from the fire and the warmth from the emotions of his friends and family. Sheldon seemed to take a bit of an abnormal attachment to his former roommate, going so far as to suggest things he thought Leonard needed and then just getting them without Leonard's approval. Just as he wouldn't leave Leonard and Penny when they were first brought in from the cold, He sat next to Leonard catering to his every whim, much to the dismay of the crowd and the displeasure of Penny.

Susan saw the displeasure in her daughter's eyes and knew she had to do something. "Penny Sweetie, please come here."

Penny did as her mother asked, all the while keeping an eye on Sheldon.

* * *

Susan ushered Penny into the kitchen. "Baby girl, you have to calm down, everyone's nerves are on edge". She could see her daughter's eyes widen and waved her hand trying to difuse what could be a bad conversation. "I know that you have been through a lot with poor Leonard, and no one has a better reason to be with him and tend to him than you". Susan felt a littke better as Penny's glare softened and she smiled. "But... that doesn't mean the rest of us have not been affected by what has happened to the two of you the last two days." Penny looked back at her mother a little confused. Susan smiled and continued. "Just look out there at your friends. I'll admit that that Sheldon boy is a little much, but you should have seen him. Trying to analyze where you might have gone to, all scientific like. I've never seen someone so concerned about another person unless they were blood. And if you havent noticed, you have two more couples here than when you left. That little blonde and her husband along with the Indian fellow and his Doctor friend. Now, THERE is a couple that's as strange as a three dollar bill. We are ALL so relieved that you are all right, we're just trying to cope with all that happened is all. Things were more than a little tense here, so just let everyone find their comfort place."

Penny just tried to take in what her mother was saying. "But, Mom..."

Susan smiled. "Look around, it's Christmas! Everything is so beautiful. Let's just go back out there and have the Holiday we all wanted. Besides, you went through the same ordeal as Leonard. All you have to do is go sit by his side. Let us all bring YOU the joy you were trying for when you invited us all out here. Now go sit by your husband and love on him. Let Sheldon cater to the TWO of you."

* * *

Penny smiled at her mother's advice, gave her a hug and went to sit next to Leonard making sure she snuggled close under the blanket. This was a development that did not sit well with Sheldon as Penny decided to get between her husband and his ex roommate.

As it was, the food was cooking and the aromas were wonderful. Amy was critiquing the preparation of the rabbit stew, comparing what Susan was doing with an authentic prarie recipe.

Wyatt had prepared the egg nog and brought some over to Penny and his son-in-law. "This should warm ya up a bit son." Leonard smiled and took a sip, choking a bit at the amount of alcohol.

Penny chuckled and sipped her own glass, giving her Father a look. "Smooth Dad, REAL smooth". She then promptly placed her glass on the end table.

Denise flopped down next to her sister in the spot vacated by Sheldon. "Smatter squirt, ya losin your taste for a proper drink?"

The truth was, Penny hadn't had a stiff drink in a few months, and had recently even cut way back on any wine she was offered. "Oh... its tasty alright, I'm just a little off, probably from the cold and stuff".

Sheldon came back and stood over Denise. "You're in my spot". Denise was never one to back down from a challenge, but when Susan gave her eldest daughter a stare that brought back memories from her teen years and having heard many stories from Penny and Leonard about Sheldon over the years, she decided to keep with the Holiday atmosphere they were trying to get back to and politely got up and found a comfortable seat next to her husband Frank.

* * *

It wasnt too long before dinner was served on the big oak table. The somber atmosphere of the previous day was replaced by familiar easy conversation between family and friends.

Never one to be at a loss for words, Sheldon had many topics of conversation to consider. Some were met by bewildered and confused expressions. Others were dismissed out of hand, usually by Howard with a quickly turned comment.

Everyone shared stories from their youth about their family traditions, from Sheldon's stories about an over zealous fixation of Christmas lights to Howard's stories of eight nights of lighting candles and brisket to Denise telling embarrassing stories about both Penny and Randall.

When it was Leonard's turn, Penny held his hand under the table. To her surprise, Leonard smiled widely and then told stories of all the years since knowing Penny and how special she had made this season for him. A comment of Penny's incredible ability to repeat the same gift year after year yielded a agreement from Sheldon and notification that no one could borrow his noise cancelling headphones if Penny continued that practice this year. Penny could do nothing but blush in response. Leonard continued his praise of the feeling and the heart his wife put into this particular season, turning to Wyatt and Susan and thanking them for sharing their daughter with him and making him feel so much a part of their family.

It was Penny's turn to say a few words . These things usually happened at Thanksgiving, telling everyone what you were thankful for. It just seemed to be appropriate tonight, probably because of what happened to her and Leonard. Suddenly, her eyes started to fill with tears. She looked up at her husband and found that she could say nothing. There was a huge lump in her throat. Everything was coming back to her... going to the meeting at Zagren, agreeing to come to Nebraska to start a branch office in the dead of winter, wanting to celebrate the Holidays, going outside to play in the snow, what happened out in the cold... the dreams she had when she was holding Leonard so close.

Penny looked at all the others gathered at the table, se saw the questioning look in their eyes, she looked at Leonard... She tried to say something, anything. She couldn't. Penny got up from the table and walked quickly to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Leonard looked to the other guests. He could do nothing but follow after his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

**What just happened?**

 **Everyone could plainly see that there was something bothering Penny. Even with what they had just gone through, Leonard had no idea what it could be. She was his wife, and it was up to him to find out why she had so suddenly left the room. I make no claims to any character in this story that appears in the television production of The Big Bang Theory.**

Leonard approached the bedroom door cautiously, quietly knocking and patiently waiting for the answer he wanted to hear. "Come in". The words he heard were timid and filled with tears. The only time he remembered his wife speak that way was when she had come back from her ex boyfriend Mike's apartment after finding him with another woman's legs around his neck. Penny was devastated. That day was the beginning of their first attempt to be a couple. It was Leonard's actual request for a real official date. But this time was different. This time no one should have been hurting her. This time was a complete mystery to him. He slowly opened the door to look in. Penny was laying on her side facing away from the door in the middle of the bed clutching a pillow close to her. Leonard walked over to the bed and sat softly down next to his wife reaching out for her. "Penny, what's wrong?"

Penny visibly shook at the touch of her husband's hand, more from the affect he had on her than from surprise. It happened more and more often recently. She seemed to feel more in tune with him when they were together, even when they were not touching. Just being near him in the same room made her feel that much more content, she felt so connected to him. That was one of the reasons she was so elated when he had agreed to come with her when she moved back here to Nebraska to start up this STUPID branch office for this STUPID company she worked for. Then she had almost killed him. Just the thought of having to go through life without him with her brought on a torrent of tears, sobbing openly into the pillow.

Leonard did not move his hand from Penny's shoulder, he just leaned over and spooned behind her. Penny seemed to be comforted by his contact with her and when she reached over to take his arm and pull it around her, Leonard knew she was coming around. He also knew not to push her. It was times like these that Penny often threw up her defensive walls shutting everyone out. She needed to be in control and he let her calm down, finally hearing a contented sigh as she turned in his hold to face him. She put her forehead to his as if she wanted to telepathically transfer her thoughts to him so he would instantly have all the answers he wanted, making it easier for her. Unfortunately that only happened in one of his comic books of Sci-Fi movies.

Penny took a deep breath. "I'm so embarrassed!"

Leonard rubbed his wife's arm. "Embarrassed about what?"

Penny started to feel like crying. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm herself. "Look at all of them... Their my... OUR family. Even Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily. They're here because of US. Because of what happened to us, or almost happened to us. You heard them. My Mom said she was so thankful that we were all together. My DAD was happy that YOU could be here with the family for Christmas. Amy and Sheldon were supposed to be here, and yes they are family too, but everyone else came just because of what happened. They all wanted to be here if something bad was going to happen. All of them. Just to support each other. Dad and Frank went out into the cold that night looking for us. Randall and Bennie came to help too. Even Sheldon came out into the cold to help. They all came to help because we were in trouble."

Tears started to fall freely from Penny's eyes. "Leonard, they came because we were out in that terrible weather. That weather that I took you into. It's because of ME that all this happened. I wanted to invite Amy and Sheldon, I wanted to celebrate the Holiday up here in the cabin instead of safe at home. I wanted to go play out in the snow. I was the one that went into the woods to try and win that stupid game. I was the one that brought you with me. Leonard, I was the one that put my Dad and the rest of them in danger. I could have killed you. I could have killed them!"

Sobs were now coming from her. Penny was gasping for breaths. "They are my family. You are my husband. How do they do it? I tried to say beautiful things like you did. I couldn't say anything. A million things went through my head. I never said the things I should have. Even after all these years. All I could think of is how much I wanted to beat my sister in a stupid game in the snow. They gave up so much just to make sure we were alright. I love them! But I don't think I'm worthy of them... or you... How do they do it? How could I even think I could be like that? Be part of a family... our family and give so much and not think of just me? They wanted me to go to college, to be the first one in our family to really make something of myself. It was ME that quit. They didn't want me to move away to California, especially with Kurt. It hurt them so much. It was ME thinking of just myself, what I wanted. When we broke up, you and me, it was ME that did that to us. I can still see the look on your face. All the times I denied what I didn't want to admit because I was afraid. How could I do that to you?!" Penny grabbed onto Leonard that much tighter.

Leonard did nothing but hold his wife until he heard her take even breaths. "Penny, sweetheart, it's okay, everything is okay. You can't think like that. You're one of the most loving people I know. Sure you have a strong will to win, but that is a good thing. It means you won't give up on something you believe in. You have shown it in putting up with Sheldon and the guys all these years, and putting up with me too, and Amy, and Bernadette. You have worked so hard to help the girls. Look at how much Amy has changed. That wouldn't have happened without you. Look at how much better it is at work now that everyone is not afraid of Bernadette. That wouldn't have happened without you. You showed them Bernadette is really sweet most of the time. You helped Raj when Lucy broke his heart. You helped Howard understand how to treat women properly. There aren't enough words to describe how you have affected Sheldon. Your Mom an Dad know how strong you are. Denise and Randall know the special bond they have with you. And if you didn't move to California, Whatever the reason, or who it was with, there would BE no you and me."

Leonard kissed his wife tenderly and brought her into a hug. "No one knows better than I do that you have the biggest heart. You didn't put me or the guys down when you clearly could have when you moved in across the hall. You could have easily ignored or pushed Amy away when she was strangely clingy. You care for and about Sheldon like a big sister. You defended me against Kurt, and then agreed to be my girlfriend. I could never dream of something like that happening."

Penny looked up at her husband, almost pleading him to continue. Leonard smiled sweetly. "You have the most love within you."

Penny fell onto his shoulder. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I CAN do this."

Leonard was suddenly falling back into a place he thought was gone forever. Memories of when they had just met came rushing back. Insecurities that he thought were put aside suddenly filled his thoughts. He finally proved to her he wasn't enough for her, he wasn't good enough for her, wasn't any help when she needed him most. She had told him what happened in the snow and the little shelter, what she had to do so they could make it to the next day. ALONE with no help from him, all the time putting herself in jeopardy and harm, all the while he just lay under blankets inside, sheltered from the weather. He felt so terrible that he didn't help her. "Penny, please don't do this". Fear filled his eyes.

Penny saw a look in Leonard's eyes she easily remembered from years ago. A look she thought she had proved to him he never had to worry about again. "Oh Sweetie, I don't mean any of that about US I love you so much. I mean ME... I'm pregnant. I don't know how to be a Mom."

Leonard just looked blankly back. "Wwwwhhhhaaaaattt?"

Penny sat them both up and held his hands in hers. "Sweetie, I didn't know how to tell you. And then everything that happened, and everyone being here, and then you said all that stuff about us... I don't know if I can pull this off."

Leonard stared at his wife with a slight smile. "You already ARE a great mother." Penny looked back tilting her head, scrunching her nose and squinting a little. Leonard saw the look of confusion on her face. "Penny, look how you have taken care of us all these years, you probably could have gotten certified as a Caretaker and Day Care Center for NERDS! You know very well that dealing with Sheldon is almost a full time job. When there is a thunder storm or fireworks or when he watches scary movies... that he wants to sleep with us. That only stopped when he married Amy. Look at what you just did taking care of ME. You did all that stuff out in the cold and didn't even give a thought as to what it meant for you or what it could have done to you. You were totally selfless. If that isn't being a great mother, I don't know what is!"

Penny looked up like a questioning child. "Really?"

Leonard pulled her into a hug as she grabbed around his waist burying her head in his shoulder. "Oh Baby, you wouldn't know how to act any other way. How long have you known?"

Penny pulled away and fiddled with her fingers like he used to do when he was nervous. Leonard could hear the quiet clicking of her finger nails. She looked up . "Just before we came here. I wasn't feeling all that great and when I was at one of my sales appointments, the Doctor asked me if I wanted to be looked at".

Leonard frowned. "Looked at?"

Penny smiled. "Don't think like that. It was actually a GYN Doctor and it was a SHE. It wasn't someone like Dr. Lorvis. My stomach was a little off, I was running a little temperature and my boobs were a little tender and I was really tired. She gave me a pee stick and it was positive. She said that not everyone gets morning sickness. I didn't know how to tell you, and we were coming out here, so I thought I would surprise you for Christmas. SOOoooo... Surprise!"

Leonard smiled. "Oh my GOD!" Then he frowned thinking of what Penny had gone through in the cold. That he put his wife and child in danger because he didn't help her. "Are you okay? Could anything have happened out in the snow?"

Penny put her hands below her navel. "I don't think anything was wrong, Like I said, I'm running this little fever and I thought I could use it to good use and maybe warm you up. Sweetie, I can't do this alone, you have no idea how scared I was. You kept getting paler and paler and you wouldn't wake up."

Leonard was thoughtful. "So THATS why I was so warm, I thought I was on a beach, I must have been dreaming."

Penny gasped. "SO DID I! We were having the same dream. We were alone... except for..."

Leonard's eyes were wide. "No... we weren't alone, there was someone else there! ... Between us..."

Penny's eyes went wide. "You saw her too...?"

Leonard shook his head. "No, not really. I felt someone more than saw anyone."

Penny looked down at herself. "Leonard, there was a little girl there too, she wanted to help warm you up... she called me Mommy!" Penny smiled and rubbed her tummy with both hands. "Hi Baby, you helped. Can you feel Daddy? He's okay!"

Leonard didn't know what to do, he suddenly got very nervous. "Ummm, what should I do?"

Penny took his hands and moved them to her. "Leonard, just say Hi. I mean, she's not bigger than a peanut or something, but she's real, she's in there, and she's ours. Part me and part you. She already is smart, wanting to help her Daddy."

Leonard looked from his hands on his wife's body to looking into her gorgeous green eyes and back to his hands. He then bent down and lifted her shirt so he could see her bare belly and kissed her just below her navel. "Hi baby girl, thank you for helping Mommy. I love you."

Penny watched as Leonard brought his hands up to her cheeks and brought his lips to hers and tenderly kissed her as they leaned back onto the bed. The kissing became more passionate and they finally broke their grasp. Penny turned to her side as Leonard spooned behind her putting his arm around her waist and resting his hand where he had kissed Penny just a few minutes before.

Leonard nuzzled into Penny, putting his chin on her shoulder. "What are we going to do now? Everyone is probably waiting for us to come back out of the bedroom."

Penny smiled at the feeling of Leonard's warm breath in her ear. "Okay sure. But I would really rather stay here with you alone."

Leonard kissed her cheek. "Penny, Honey... we aren't alone... anymore."

Penny quickly turned to face her husband with a wide smile and then gave him a big passionate kiss".

They broke their embrace and Penny bit her lower lip. "Okay, we can go out now, but first, I need to get dressed for the occasion."

Leonard was now the one to look confused. "Dressed for the occasion"?

Penny smiled. "You said there was some kind of a celebration during this Saturn-yule thingy".


	11. Chapter 11

**The Matronae Triad**

 **Three of the women have some special news on this special day. For the last time in this story, I own nothing thst can be leagally claimed by those assocuated with the Television production of The Big Bang Theory.**

All eyes seemed to be on the door to the bedroom where Penny and Leonard were staying. Penny left with such a start, the easy Holiday conversation seemed to come to a screeching halt. When Leonard Followed Penny and entered the bedroom, it all but stopped.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by none other than Sheldon Lee Cooper himself. Starting with a short account on Saturnalia, He quickly altered his thoughts though to Yuletide. "Come to think of it, being that the geographic area we are inhabiting was chiefly settled by Germanic peoples, we should actually be discussing Yuletide, a celebration of the yule feast with toasts to Odin, the King and the Lord of the house. Now, considering that Wyatt is the patriarch of the family, if we are going to be accurate, we need some authentic Norse attire." Looking around the living room, his eyes fell on the bear rug in front of the fireplace. "Wonderful!, now all we need is a battle helmet, wood shield and a sward".

Wyatt frowned. "I'm not wearing that. Although we can certainly toast with eggnog". Denise and Frank raised their glasses. "HERE, HERE!"

Sheldon looked like he was deep in thought. He shrugged. "Well, an altogether acceptable alternative is Odin as a wanderer. In this case, your jeans flannel shirt and workman's boots will suffice nicely. Can I suggest an old hat of some kind to keep the weather off your neck and to protect you from the sun?"

Wyatt looked at the tall lanky friend of his daughter and son-in-law. "No..."

Sheldon shrugged once again. "Meh! ..." He raised his glass of pink milk-like liquid. "To Odin!"

Amy leaned over to Denise. "It was nice you found some Strawberry Quick for Sheldon".

Denise smiled. "It's really just Strawberry Liqueur and milk. He wouldn't shut up about not having proper Holiday drinks, SOOooo, I mixed that up. It seems to be doing the trick." Amy was absolutely shocked, but smiled just the same.

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny and Leonard came out into the living room. The look of pure confusion on the faces of family and friends brought the smile on Leonard's face just that much wider. Denise was the first to ask. "What the HELL are you wearing?"

Penny twirled in the Toga fashioned from a sheet wrapped around herself almost identically as Leonard was earlier. Penny looked down and then at her friends and family. "This old thing? It's just something that is worn during this Saturnalia-Yuletime-night thingy".

Leonard chuckled. "Yule-TIDE".

Sheldon waved his hands. "NO...no...no... That has nothing to do with Yule... **Saturnalia** was an ancient Roman festival in honor of the god Saturn, held on December 17th of the Julian calendar and later expanded with festivities through to December 23rd. The holiday was celebrated with a sacrifice and a public banquet, followed by private gift-giving, continual partying, and a carnival atmosphere. **Yuletide** was and is a festival observed by the historical Germanic and Norse peoples which scholars have connected the celebration to the Wild Hunt and the god Odin. neither of which has anything to do with an ANGLO-SAXON festival dealing with the collective FEMALE of **Modranicht**."

Howard raised his hand. "Hold On, Penny is dressed in a toga, that's Roman."

Raj interjected. "Early Brittan's and Germanic tribes were well influenced by Romans. Obviously their taste in dress was well received. And also, very cool".

Sheldon shook his head. "Her dress not withstanding, Modranicht is a festival attended by three Matronae, not one."

Amy grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her back into the bedroom. "We'll be right back".

* * *

Penny looked confused as Amy closed the door. Amy smiled. "Sheldon doesn't know... I'm pregnant."

Penny's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

Amy frowned. "What could you not understand about that statement?"

Penny pulled her bestie in for a huge hug. "I am SO happy for you! This is so great!"

* * *

The look on the faces of Penny's family was of increasing confusion. Susan leaned over to her husband. "What is happening ?"

Wyatt poured her another eggnog. "Time for more celebrating I would expect".

* * *

Amy and Penny came back into the living room both dressed in Togas. Bernadette smiled. "Amy? What are you trying to say here?"

Leonard sighed. "Well it is a fertility celebration after all".

Sheldon was taken by complete surprise. "I'm sorry... but this is absurd. The Matronae have to be in a TRIAD."

Bernadette laughed. "Don't look at ME, I already have two kids."

Emily looked directly at the hopeful eyes of Raj. "NOooooo!"

Denise shyly stood. "Okay then, I guess someone should get me a bed sheet too then."

Penny practically leapt onto her sister and dragged her back into the bedroom.

Amy looked at the crowd and smiled as she gathered some pine boughs from the decorations in the room. "We'll be right back"!

* * *

Penny was very animated, holding her sister by both arms. "Deni... are you pregnant?"

Denise sighed "Yes."

Penny gasped. "Does Frank know?"

Denise looked down. "Not yet, but I think he's about to." Penny pulled Denise into a tight hug and squealed.

Amy rummaged through a drawer, holding out a sheet. "You better put this on, I think there are probably a few people that are going to want an explanation".

* * *

The three girls came out into the living room to a display of happiness and confusion.

Leonard was standing between Raj and Howard. The three of them were smiling while keeping one eye on Sheldon. Emily and Bernadette were easily as excited just waiting for the formal announcement so they could congratulate their friends. Wyatt and Susan cautiously stood off to the side watching and thinking about what they just watched. Sheldon and Frank stood together drawn by some unseen force as they watched their wives disappear into the bedroom. Frank was desperately trying to understand the conversation between Penny, Leonard and their friends. Sheldon was in stark denial of what seemed to be so obvious to the rest of the adults in his group of displaced Californians. Randall and Bennie just sat on the couch playing with their phones taking advantage of Leonard's hot spot after becoming disinterested in the conversation at hand.

Penny, Denise and Amy processed out of the bedroom dressed in their togas and with small pine boughs woven in their hair. Penny smiled. "Let's get the party started!"

Sheldon was staring at the three women, making a motion of doing some kind of calculation and then stood while a series of facial tics started to take control.

Howard giggled. "Sheldon looks like NOMAD from the old Star Trek series episode "The Changeling". Smoke is going to start coming out of his ears and second now".

Frank was almost completely silent as Denise came over to her husband. "Are you... does this mean... is this true?" Denise just smiled and nodded before Frank took her into an embrace and kissed her.

Susan put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my..."

Sheldon started to look from one person to the other. Penny, Leonard, Denise, Frank, Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Emily, Susan and Wyatt. They were all smiling, easily happy at what was being implied. He finally looked to Amy who had a worried look on her face that was mixed with hope. "But... but... how... Amy, what does this mean?" He then collapsed onto the floor.

Everyone looked on as Amy and Penny made their way over to Sheldon. Penny got there first. "Sweetie, are you okay"? Sheldon started to come around as Wyatt and Frank helped him off the floor and onto the couch.

Amy sat close by putting a moist towel on his head as Sheldon came around. He looked up at her. "Amy, is it true?"

Amy looked fearful. "Are you mad?"

Sheldon looked confused. "How could I ever be mad? There was always a predictable outcome to our endeavors, we excel at so many things". There was a collective eye roll throughout the room. Amy just grabbed tightly onto her husband.

Susan was the first to break the awkward conversation. "I am so happy for you all. Denise, you have been trying for so long."

Denise sighed. "Nice job rubbing it in there Mom".

Wyatt broke the cool atmosphere that could have started. "Never mind any of that. Leonard, you're gonna be a father, and I'm gonna have more grandchildren before I die."

Penny put her hands on her hips. "Hey!... HE isn't actually HAVING this baby..."

Both Denise and Penny then said. "And we DON'T live in houses with WHEELS!... EITHER OF US!" Penny and Denise did a fist bump and smiled, crossing their arms across their chests.

Leonard frowned at his wife. "You knew about that?"

Penny scoffed. "Please, he's been usin that line since we were in High School. Somehow he thought that would give us some kind of crazy goal to shoot for so we wouldn't jump in the sack with any dead end losers".

Wyatt waved his hand. "Not that it did any good anyway".

Frank, Denise and Penny gasped "HEY!"

Susan gathered her daughters into a hug. "Don't pay him any mind. We are ALL so happy for you!" She waved Amy over to join them. "ALL of you. This is the BEST holiday EVER!"

Penny looked at Amy and Denise. "Girls, lets get outa these 'clothes' and back into something more comfortable for us."

Raj objected. "But those look so freeing!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, the moment is over. We're all preggers. Girls, back to the bedroom."

* * *

Susan went to work getting the desserts set out on the table with the help of Bernadette and Emily while Wyatt pulled Frank, Leonard and Sheldon along with Howard and Raj to the side. On the desk off to the side of the fireplace, there was a humidor. Wyatt took out six cigars and handed them out. "Boys... I know something like this is usually done after the babies are born, but I just think a proper celebration needs to be done right now." He brought the small group out to the screened porch after they donned their coats so they could light up.

* * *

Penny, Amy and Denise came back into the living room to see just the other women. "Where are the guys"?

Emily laughed and pointed to the closed doors to porch. All that could be seen was a grey cloud of smoke beyond the glass barrier. "They're having a Testosterone filled cigar smoking celebration of their virility."

Penny and Amy were taken by complete surprise. "They don't smoke!"

Bernadette giggled. "Yeah, we got that. Just listening to them will tell you that". A turn of their concentration to the porch revealed a combination of laughing and coughing. Penny could easily hear the distinctive hearty laugh of her Father and Denise heard an accomplice in the frivolity recognizing her husband's booming laugh.

Penny and Amy led the group to the porch and opened the door entering cautiously. What they saw left little to the wonder as to why Wyatt and Frank were so amused. Howard was attending to Raj who was leaning forward over a small waste basket experiencing the dry heaves. Sheldon seemed to be passed out on the couch and Wyatt had his arm around a very green looking Leonard.

As Penny, Amy, Bernadette and Emily tended to their men, Denise punched Frank square in the center of his chest as Susan took a firm hold of Wyatt's right ear and led him back into the cabin.

* * *

After tender loving care for the less experienced smokers, everyone settled down for a quiet evening of family chit chat that included stories of the Wolowitz family as well as the remarkable acceptance of Emily into the Koothrappali clan.

Penny remarked that all the differences in their experiences and chance meetings was like playing the game of LIFE. Denise squealed "We have that game in the closet!"

* * *

After setting up the game, everyone sat back and took their turns. Each partner taking turns to spin the wheel. Sheldon was ecstatic when he graduated from college as a Physicist so early in the game, much like he did in real life. They then landed on a space with a successful experiment letting Sheldon brag just a bit. Howard and Bernadette had two kids in their car, a boy and a girl and won the lottery. Frank and Denise landed on a space where they inherited a cattle ranch, looking up at Wyatt and Susan and smiling. Raj and Emily landed on every space that added kids, causing Raj to smile wider each time and Emily to look very nervous.

Penny and Leonard, landed on a space where they met their future spouse and bought a ring early in the game just like he did in real life saving it for that perfect moment when he would give it to her. When they got married, Penny looked for another square to see if they could actually do it again. And when they added a daughter, Penny threw her arms around Leonard's neck knocking him back onto the ground kissing him. After they spun a turn that gave them a new house, they turned to each other and both spoke. "It better be in a neighborhood with good schools!" They then laughed, much to the confusion of the other players. When When Leonard landed on the space winning the Peace prize, Penny asked. "Isn't that a Nobel?"

Howard grinned. "Why, yes Penny, it certainly is".

Sheldon exclaimed "Drat!". Everyone laughed and Amy gave her husband a consolation hug.

* * *

It was time for the Christmas tradition of watching A Wonderful Life. Everyone found a comfortable spot in the living room. Howard hooked up the flat screen TV to Leonard's lap top and the only other light in the room came from the slowly burning fire place. Wyatt made sure it was not putting out too much heat and gave a wonderful atmosphere to the room.

Randall and Bennie decided to go to the dinning room and were sparing with each other on a video-game on their phones.

Denise snuggled into the big arms of her husband. "Are you mad?"

Frank smiled with the wide eyes of surprise. "Mad? How could I be mad? Surprised for sure, but we've tried since Ben was in grade school. That's over ten years. I couldn't be happier." He then kissed her forehead and she got very comfortable leaning on his chest.

Amy sat beside her husband on the sofa trying to read his response to what had happened this day. Sheldon had been very quiet after the "reveal". Sheldon suddenly reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He had been processing what he had learned like some kind of super computer. Considering and calculating all the possibilities that this development would have on their lives. "Amy, I am so proud of you. This is truly a worthy endeavor. There have been so many people over the years that would now have to admit they were wrong. Wrong that Sheldon Lee Cooper would never be able to find someone to be with. They were wrong to think that I would never willingly submit to the baser urges of biology. You have changed me, Amy Farrah Fowler. Changed me for the better. Changed our future in a better more productive and exciting direction".

Amy smiled. "Amy Farrah Fowler-Copper. And I love you too Sheldon. I couldn't be happier."

Raj looked at Emily. "This has been quite the day. There is so much love here, so much life. It makes you think."

Emily looked directly into Raj's eyes. "I'll agree that there is a lot of love here, and it is okay for you to THINK about things, not that I could ever stop you, but just THINKING. You cannot act on any if this just because of the atmosphere. AND, I'll do some thinking too but you cant rush this."

Raj smiled. "Okay, but just so you know, I already have names picked out for the six kids we had in the LIFE game earlier tonight."

Bernadette leaned into Howard. "Now that everything is okay with Penny and Leonard, we need to get back to Halley and Michael".

Howard hugged his wife. "I miss them too. We can get an early flight out."

Penny snuggled close to Leonard. "So, how's THAT for a Christmas celebration?"

Leonard thought back over the last few days. Penny insisting on having the Holiday up here at the cabin, wanting Sheldon and Amy to be there too, going to play in the snow, the ordeal in the hunting shelter, the dream they both seemed to share, Penny telling him she was pregnant, and the game of LIFE that seemed to exactly mimic their real life. He then looked to the TV and considered what his life would be without Penny in it. How ALL their lives, all the people in the room, how their lives would be different without her. "It was the best Christmas Celebration EVER! I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Penny smiled and contentedly sighed. "Oh Sweetie, I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't imagine how I could make it without you with me, especially now that we are going to have a baby. I'm so scared, but I promise that I will do my best to be the best Mom and Wife I can."

Leonard smiled. "You already are". He then pulled his wife in for a kiss.

Wyatt and Susan sat in the corner and gazed out at the pairs of couples, feeling the love each had for one another. Susan sighed. "This was the best Saturn thingy".

Wyatt chuckled. "I think Leonard said it was some kind of Yuletime."

Susan smiled. "Let's just go with... this was the best Christmas okay? All of our kids are here and safe, one has finally decided to listen to us and straighten himself out. He's even taken to looking after Bennie. We almost lost Penny, everyone coming here and helping find her and Leonard was so special. It was like some small Christmas miracle. And now both our daughters are going to have babies. I love our family so much".

Wyatt scanned the room. He was just as proud of his family and loved them just as much.

 **A/N: There you have it. A hopeful gathering, turned to a harrowing experience, culminating in a joyous celebration. Thank you for reading and commenting.**


End file.
